Senko's Bloodstone
by Dokkou
Summary: Hiei had a top secret mission. First rule: top secret missions never go right. In a matter of hours, the makai becomes a battlefield between the greatest evil the world has ever seen and the few that dare to rise against it.
1. The Pursuers

* * *

Rated for slight swearing and some bloody situations. There will probably not be any romance in this story (well, maybe a _little_ Kuramaxoc, but **not** much). Also, acouple of spoilers because this story takes place **after the end of the series.** (I love doing bold). Now read and enjoy!!

* * *

Dokkou: Hello everybody! This is my very first YYH fanfic, which I have edited and rewritten. I first wrote it in first person, but then I realized I hated it that way. Anyway... Hiei, would you kindly do the disclaimer? Because I don't want to get sued.

Hiei:...Hn, fine. But only because I would NEVER let YOU even THINK of owning ME.

Dokkou: (stares at him) Well THAT'S just GREAT. now PLEASE DO the DISCLAIMER.

Hiei (glares): You're mocking me aren't you?

Dokkou: of COURSE not. I would NEVER mock YOU.

Hiei: Grrrr... (pulls out katana)

Dokkou: Gag! I was just KIDDING! HONEST!

Hiei: You're doing it again!

Dokkou: (runs away screaming)

Kurama: (sweatdrop) as they're both... ah... occupied, I'll do the disclaimer. Dokkou doesn't own any of the YYH characters except her own.

Hiei: YOU BET SHE DOESN'T!!

* * *

Senko's Bloodstone

Chapter 1: The Pursuers

Hiei's POV

A fleeting shadow darted through the forest, whipping past branches and bushes in a silent panic. He could hear the heavy breathing of his two pursuers behind him, and a jolt of fear made him run even faster. The shadow burst from the brush into a clearing, gasping for air. It was revealed to be a young demon with spiky black hair and blood red eyes—eyes that were currently scanning the area around them. Hiei dove behind a tree just as the two demons chasing him emerged into the clearing. Hiei held his breath, trembling, daring to hope that they would move on.

"Where'd he go, Ganor? I saw him come this way!" an annoyed, rough voice said. Hiei dug his nails into the tree bark.

"He did come this way, Neirok. But he's tired, so it's safe to assume that he's still here somewhere," another deeper and more menacing voice growled. And it was right. Hiei was exhausted from running, more so because of the injury to his arm. He gingerly touched the bleeding flesh, remembering how the enemy's talons had ripped through it as easily as damp cardboard. His arm was hanging almost useless now.

_What am I going to do?_ Hiei thought, an unaccustomed dread surging through him. He couldn't even remember ever being this… could he use the word 'scared'?

Hiei heard a rustling noise as the two monsters searched for him in the bushes and he risked a glance around the tree at them.

One of them was nine feet tall, and had four brawny arms and two legs for a total of six limbs. He was a deep purple color with white horns protruding from his forehead and chin, as well as a long row of lethal-looking spikes down his huge back and his thick, eight-foot- long tail. White sabers curved from his lower jaw past his upper lip. He was wearing a huge belt and heavy-looking armor. A sheathed dagger hung at his waist, making Hiei long for his own katana sword; but he had lost it in the tussle with the monsters an hour ago.

The other demon was solid black in color, also wearing a belt and armor. He was covered in fur and had a long snout and tail, giving him a semblance to a wolf. But his jerky, independent movements reminded Hiei of a spider. He too had huge teeth and claws that could rip through the little fire demon in one slash.

Hiei's only chance was to make a sneaky escape.

As the monsters drew closer, Hiei quietly and quickly slid away into the trees behind him and as soon as he felt he was far enough away, he broke into a painful run. He heard a furious roar and crashes behind him as the demons charged after him. Hiei glanced over his shoulder in time to see the purple monster- Ganor, he assumed- push over a tree.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a clawed black hand reached out and wrapped around Hiei's neck. It jerked him back and slammed him down on the ground. Stars popped in front of Hiei's eyes.

"Gotcha!" the black wolf demon said, standing over him triumphantly. He raised his voice and shouted, "Hey, Ganor, I've got him!"

_Not for long_, Hiei thought. He drew his legs back and kicked him hard in the stomach. The wolf demon reeled away with a surprised grunt and Hiei immediately sprang up and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. The black demon, Neirok, threw a furious curse after him.

_A portal_, Hiei thought, _I need a portal to the Living World!_ He racked his brain, trying to remember where one was. Oh yeah! There was one by Silt Lake! And that wasn't far from here! Hiei dug his feet in and shoved off left, toward the lake.

But he was slowing down. Exhaustion was starting to take its toll. If he could just get to the Living World, he might have a chance of losing them.

There! The lake came into view, and over the middle of the water, Hiei stopped on the shore and saw a doorway of brilliant blue and white light. So close! He risked a look over his shoulder and saw Ganor and Neirok charging flat-out toward him. He looked back at the portal from the shore of the lake, measuring the distance carefully. Yes, he would probably be able to jump to it, if he really pushed it.

"You won't get away, you little pest!" hissed Neirok behind the fire demon. Hiei crouched, gathered his strength… and jumped. He felt a gust of wind as one of the demons grabbed at him and missed. The portal came closer and closer… and then he was through.

All the air was sucked out of him as he streaked past blurred shapes and objects, and then he was zooming toward a swath of trees.

Hiei shot out of the portal and landed hard on the ground, creating a long gouge in the dirt. Dazedly, he pushed himself up and looked around. Trees surrounded him, but over their crowns, he could see tall buildings and skyscrapers. He deduced that he was in a park in a human city. He heard a small squeak and turned.

Two young humans, a boy and a girl, were sitting on a bench under a spreading tree, gaping at Hiei as if he'd sprouted wings. Then again, if he'd seen someone covered in blood and dirt appear out of thin air, he'd be more than a little surprised himself.

Nevertheless, Hiei hissed at them like a snake, causing them both to scream and run away. Hiei stiffened when he heard a crackling noise behind him and he didn't need to turn around to know that the two demons were coming through the portal. He forced his exhausted muscles to carry him away.

_Why did I ever accept this mission in the first place?_ He thought miserably.

* * *

Yusuke's POV

Yusuke yawned and stretched back in his seat, running a hand through his gelled-back hair as he did so. Shuichi Minamino, more commonly known as Kurama, smiled at him from across the table.

"Thanks for the milkshakes, Kurama," Keiko said from next to Yusuke.

"It was my pleasure," Kurama smiled. The group was sitting in a small, quaint restaurant with a view of a beautiful lake. There were six of them altogether: Boton, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke Urameshi, the most awesome guy in the world—at least in his own eyes.

"Hey, Kurama, why didn't you invite Hiei too?" asked Boton curiously. On Yusuke's left, Kuwabara snorted and said scathingly, "Because he was smart enough not to. Hiei probably wouldn't have come anyway." Kuwabara had a fierce rivalry with Hiei. They couldn't stand within ten feet of one another without insulting each other or arguing, and it never mattered how many times Kurama and Yusuke intervened.

"Actually, I did try to invite Hiei, but I couldn't get in contact with him," said Kurama in his light, calm voice. He and Hiei were best friends, though Hiei would never admit it. Then again, he never admitted much of anything.

"You couldn't contact him?" Yusuke said with a frown.

"No, but that's not something to get worked up about. After all, he is Lady Mukuro's most trusted lieutenant. I'm sure he's very busy." As he spoke, two pretty, young girls walked into the restaurant and did a double take at him. They both started giggling and sat at a table close by, watching him. Kurama pretended not to notice. No matter where he went, he always attracted stares from girls. It was the curse of good looks, perfect grades, and impeccable manners.

"Busy, shmisy," Yusuke said, waving his words away, "Enkei is the king of Demon World now, and he will be for the next three years. Hiei can relax. Just look at me; I used to be one of the three kings of Demon World, and look at how relaxed I am."

"You'd be relaxed even if you were _still_ one of the kings of Demon World," said Boton playfully.

"That's true," Yusuke admitted, causing everyone to laugh.

Kurama had bought everyone milkshakes to celebrate King Enkei's rise to power after the momentous Demon world Tournament. But since they'd been here for an hour already, Yusuke suggested they leave and take a walk. Everyone agreed, and after Kurama paid for the shakes ("Seventy-three dollars?! Yusuke, how many shakes did you have?!"), they went out for a wander around the city.

It was a beautiful day and the six chatted contentedly about the new events in their lives. Kuwabara was saying eagerly, "Oh yeah, I got another A+ on a test, and after class the teacher said my grades were some of the best he'd seen, maybe even good enough to get into the Institute of--"

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Yusuke interrupted. Everyone stopped and listened in surprise to people screaming in panic.

"Something's wrong," The leader said sharply, "let's go check--" but before he could continue, he saw the startled crowd part for a familiar figure, who skidded around the corner of a building not thirty feet away.

"Hiei?" Yusuke cried in surprise, "What the--" he broke off. Hiei didn't so much as glance at Yusuke. In addition to a never-before-seen expression of fear on his face, his black pants and light blue shirt had numerous tears, and he was bleeding from several nasty-looking injuries. Even as the group watched him scramble down an alley, they saw blood flick from his arm and spatter a wall.

"He's hurt!" Yusuke said in shock, "we have to help—" the rest of his words were drowned out by a crescendo of screams. Yusuke drew back in alarm and bumped into Kuwabara when a nine-foot-tall, four-armed, purple monster suddenly appeared, scattering the crowd and roaring like a tiger. It skidded to a halt, looked around, growled, and barreled down the alley that Hiei had just gone down. A second later, another monster, black, with the anatomy of a human, the features of a wolf, and the movements of a spider, appeared and darted after the other one with a canine grin.

"Whoa! What the heck were those things?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Demons," said Kurama grimly.

"I don't care if they're fluffy pink bunnies," Yusuke said with a fierce scowl. "They're chasing Hiei, and he's hurt. Come on, we have to help him." Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke ran after the two monsters and Hiei.

* * *

Hiei's POV

Hiei's sides were burning and every breath was painful. He'd been hoping to lose the two demons in the crowd of humans, but they hadn't fallen for it.

Abruptly, the alley he'd run down came to a dead end.

"Damn!" Hiei cursed frantically. He heard heavy footfalls behind him and whirled around. A feeling of numb dismay pressed down on him.

Ganor and Neirok stood not ten paces before him.

"Nowhere to run." rumbled Ganor threateningly, "And nowhere to hide."

"We've got you now!" cackled Neirok. Hiei glanced at the walls of the buildings on either side of him. The left wall was very rough and had many footholds. It stretched upward out of sight.

"Not quite," Hiei snarled, and sprang at the wall. As soon as he touched it, he pulled himself up as fast as his burning muscles would allow.

"No!" screeched Ganor. Then the wall trembled beneath Hiei as both demons started clambering after him.

* * *

Yusuke's POV

"Where'd they go?" Yusuke said desperately, looking around, "Which alley was it?"

"That one!" Kurama said and they ran for it. As Yusuke turned the corner, he looked up and saw three figures on the wall: highest was Hiei then the two demons below, following him but slowly and laboriously.

"Shoot them with your Spirit Gun, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke.

"I can't," the leader said in frustration, "I'd destroy the building. There are people in there."

"Can we follow them?" Kuwabara asked, eyeing the wall nervously. Yusuke took one look at the wall and said, "I bet the building's got stairs. Come on."

* * *

Hiei's POV

Panting with the effort, Hiei heaved himself onto the roof of the building. It must have been at least thirty floors. Stupid humans and their obsessions with tall structures.

_What now?_ he thought, and realized that he didn't know what now. _Maybe I can jump to another roof_. He took a step forward, staggered, and collapsed, his head and eyes swimming. _Get up!_ He put his hands on the cement, but it was like trying to stand with a boulder on his back. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it. He was too tired. Everything was blurry and out-of-focus.

_So I'm just going to lay here and let them finish me off?_ No, he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let them take it. Try again!

Trembling, sweat pouring from his face, teeth clenched, Hiei pushed himself to his knees… and then, just barely, to his feet. The effort left him gasping and light-headed.

"Well, what do you know, you can still stand, even after all that." Hiei turned his head but too late.

A giant body slammed into him and threw him on his back. Hiei tried to lift his arms for a counterattack but two weights came down on them and pinned them to the ground.

"Gotcha!" a gleeful voice said and then Hiei was looking into the upside-down, grinning wolf-face of Neirok. Another weight pinned Hiei's ankles down and Ganor came into view, scowling at the fire demon.

"You," he said softly, dangerously, "have caused us a heap of trouble. We've been chasing you for the last _four hours_ and your stamina is to be admired. But enough is enough." His voice turned menacing and he dug a razor sharp claw into Hiei's shoulder with one of his two free hands. Hiei's body tightened with the effort of not flinching. He wouldn't give Ganor the satisfaction of causing him pain.

"Ganor, can't we just kill him now? He's been so annoying to us," whined Neirok.

"No, Neirok, you know that killing him would make this whole chase pointless. We can only get it if he gives it to us willingly."

"So tell him to hand it over so we can go already!"

"Never!" Hiei spat, "I'd sooner die than give it to you!"

"Really?" said Ganor lightly, "Well, would you sooner face agonizing torture than give it to us?" Hiei just glared at him. Ganor continued, "Would you sooner have every bone in your body liquefied, and every limb torn off than give it to us?" Hiei said nothing but he couldn't help swallowing. There was not a doubt in his mind that Ganor wouldn't hold to his word. Ganor smiled nastily. With one of his extra arms, he reached down to his belt and pulled out a long, wicked-looking dagger. The blade was blood red, and the handle was made from a short bone with a very small skull in the pommel. He pressed the blade to Hiei's chest and a drop of blood stained his shirt.

"This is your last chance," said Ganor softly. "If you give us the Stone, I will grant you a relatively painless end. If you don't, I'll be forced to put you through agonizing torture that will leave you begging for death! So, what do you say?" Hiei felt so dizzy, so tired, Ganor's words seemed to come from far away. But despite the pain in his body, despite the comforting blackness that was waiting to engulf him, one simple, defiant word escaped Hiei's mouth:

"…No."

Ganor's eyes narrowed. "Then you have sealed your fate." He raised the dagger, which glinted evilly in the sunlight. "Let the torture begin." Hiei closed his eyes as the dagger plunged down. A white-hot pain erupted in his chest as the dagger went deep into his body.

Hiei clenched his jaw against the terrible impulse to scream. Dizziness engulfed him. Darkness rushed forward to enfold him and he reached out for it. _Yes, go to the darkness! They can't take the Stone if I'm not awake! _But suddenly, something wrapped around Hiei's consciousness and wouldn't let him sink down into the black abyss.

"Ah, ah, ah, no falling unconscious now! You might miss some of the pain!" he heard Neirok say maliciously. And then the agony came back full swing. Hiei involuntarily squirmed-- without success because Neirok and Ganor were holding him down.

Despite his best efforts, Hiei couldn't stop a low moan from coming out. Through a haze of pain, he heard Ganor say, "I wonder, if we gutted you maybe we could get the Stone that way, hm? Maybe you don't have to give it to us willingly… let's find out." Hiei coughed weakly as the dagger was slowly pulled out of his chest. There was a tickling feeling and he tasted blood as it streamed from the corner of his mouth. He was trembling, but he was nowhere near giving up. He'd endured far worse. Hiei opened his eyes and saw Ganor looking coldly at him. Hiei gave him the most defiant, disgusted look he could muster. And that was pretty defiant and disgusted. Ganor put the tip of the blade under Hiei's ribcage.

"Still holding on," he sneered, "but not for long." Hiei grit his teeth as Ganor sedately impaled him again. Hiei's head was spinning in pain.

_What do I do? Give up?... What?! NO! NEVER! I swore I would guard the Stone with my life…and I never go back on my word! _A pulsing orange spot formed under Hiei's eyelids. Ganor's angry, threatening voice broke through his thoughts. "Give me the Stone!" The pain abruptly increased and Hiei bit down hard on his lip. "You're wasting my time! Give it to me or--"

"Hey Ugly. If you don't want your rotting head blasted off, you'll let him go." A new voice reached Hiei's mind and slowly pulled him back. Neirok's mental grip on Hiei loosened and Hiei opened his eyes.

He made out three blurry shapes and a wave of recognition washed over him.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

But then Hiei's relieved feeling evaporated to be replaced by anxiety for his comrades. These two demons possessed a ferocious strength that had even defeated Hiei. Did the others stand a chance?

"I said, let go of him," said Yusuke menacingly, pointing his index finger at Ganor. It started to glow with a white-blue light, the first stage of his deadly Spirit Gun. Kurama was already holding his thorn-covered Rose Whip and Kuwabara's bright orange Spirit Sword spiked up from his hand.

Ganor let out a harsh laugh.

"Human children trying to be heroes." he said scornfully, "How cute. But this is no business of yours so I suggest you leave before I tear your heads off."

"I'd like to see you try," Yusuke hissed. Ganor's lips curled. "This is your last warning. Let Hiei go or--"

"You," snarled Ganor drawing himself up to his full nine-foot height, "are in no position to be making demands. I didn't waste _four hours_ chasing after this pathetic excuse for a demon just for a little snot-nosed punk to give me attitude. Neirok, kill them, would you?"

"It would be my pleasure," said Neirok with a nasty smile. He released Hiei's now useless arms and slid toward the others like a snake.

"No!" Hiei tried to yell, but it came out as a blood-filled cough. Ganor glanced down at him. He was now so blurry Hiei could barely make him--or anything else--out. The pain and exhaustion in Hiei's body finally reached its zenith. As he slid down into blackness, he heard a shout, a roar, and Ganor's faint voice say, "Don't think you're forgotten. We'll finish our little torture session later..." and then everything disappeared.

* * *

Dokkou: Okay, there's chapter one!

Hiei: I hate it. You made me look like a weakling! And you tortured me!! That hurt!! I could actually feel it when I read it!! AND I STILL LOOK LIKE A WEAKLING!!

Dokkou: No! I mean...well yeah, I did... but that's the point! That even a super strong guy like you is on the ropes! Trust me, it makes you seem hotter!

Hiei: (eye twitches) I don't want to be hotter! I have more than enough fans already! I hope nobody reviews and that you'll discontinue this baka story.

Dokkou: WHAT?? But it's all about you! and I worked really hard on it!! ( anime tears)

Hiei: (sticks tongue out grumpily) That's the point.

Dokkou: You're so mean! How could someone like you have so many fans?!

Hiei: If I knew that, I would have changed my image by now.

Dokkou: sighhhhhh...

Hiei: WHAT ARE YOU SIGHING ABOUT?!

Dokkou: Well, I'm surprised you're shouting, that's all. I really wasn't expecting you to shout until later...

Hiei: WHA--... ahem... I mean, why? What are you planning?

Dokkou: mngmgngnfphghgnnnn... (vaguely) oh look, a birdy. (walks away)

* * *


	2. The Rescue

_Previously..._

_"I said, let go of him," said Yusuke menacingly, pointing his index finger at Ganor. It started to glow with a white-blue light, the first stage of his deadly Spirit Gun. Kurama was already holding his thorn-covered Rose Whip and Kuwabara's bright orange Spirit Sword spiked up from his hand._

_Ganor let out a harsh laugh._

_"Human children trying to be heroes." he said scornfully, "How cute. But this is no business of yours so I suggest you leave before I tear your heads off."_

_"I'd like to see you try," Yusuke hissed. Ganor's lips curled. "This is your last warning. Let Hiei go or--"_

_"You," snarled Ganor drawing himself up to his full nine-foot height, "are in no position to be making demands. I didn't waste four hours chasing after this pathetic excuse for a demon just for a little snot-nosed punk to give me attitude. Neirok, kill them, would you?"_

_"It would be my pleasure," said Neirok with a nasty smile. He released Hiei's now useless arms and slid toward the others like a snake._

_"No!" Hiei tried to yell, but it came out as a blood-filled cough. Ganor glanced down at him. He was now so blurry Hiei could barely make him--or anything else--out. The pain and exhaustion in Hiei's body finally reached its zenith. As he slid down into blackness, he heard a shout, a roar, and Ganor's faint voice say, "Don't think you're forgotten. We'll finish our little torture session later..." and then everything disappeared._

* * *

Dokkou: Okay, here's chapter 2. I'm sorry for any OOC in the last or any chapters. HEAR THAT? I'M SORRY HIEI! anyway, In this one, Hiei's going to--

Hiei: Going to what?

Dokkou: hmm...(smirk) weeeeeelllll... I'd better not spoil it.

Yusuke: You can tell me!! I promise I'll keep it a secret from Three Eyes!

Hiei: Grrr... Yusuke...

Kurama (sensing danger): Who's gonna do the disclaimer? I did it last time.

Kuwabara: Ooo! I'll do it! Dokkou doesn't own any of the YYH characters! But she wants to own me 'cause I'm totally hot!

Dokkou: YOU PATHETIC CREEP!

(SLAP!!) I hate you! I don't know what Yukina sees in you!

Kuwabara: (from the floor) Hehehe...

Kurama/Yusuke: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Kurama's POV

Neirok edged closer to Kurama, long fangs bared. Kurama tightened his hold on his Rose Whip. Ganor was advancing on Yusuke and Kuwabara. Past the two demons, Hiei was lying on the ground, blood pooling around him, completely still.

Too still. Kurama couldn't even see his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Hot anxiety flooded his heart. Kurama wanted to run to him, make sure he was alive, but Neirok was in his way.

"So, you know our little friend Hiei," said the demon. "Strange. He didn't strike me as the type who would consort with lowly humans. But wait," his nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "You are not human, at least not completely."

"No, I'm not," Kurama said, twitching his whip, "I am Yoko Kurama, the Demon Fox. And you," he drew his whip back, "are dead."

SNAP! The whip shot forward and started wrapping itself around Neirok. But he merely grinned and sprang away, and Kurama's whip wrapped around air.

"Nice toy," he laughed, "but now it's my turn." He made a slashing motion at the demon fox, and streams of blue flames blasted toward Kurama from his talons. Kurama jumped to the left but felt the heat sear the end of his long red hair. He vaguely noted out of the corner of his eye that Yusuke and Kuwabara were sparring with Ganor.

He snapped his whip at Neirok again. As Neirok dodged, Kurama jerked it up and the thorny end lashed Neirok's arm. He didn't even seem to notice. Before Kurama could attack again, Neirok leaped at him, flaring long, black claws.

Kurama didn't dodge them quite fast enough. The tips of the claws raked Kurama's stomach and he clenched his teeth.

"You're beginning to annoy me," he hissed. Before Neirok could defend or attack, Kurama swung the whip at the demon and it wrapped around his body like a possessed rope. Neirok's arms and legs were pinned together and since he couldn't move, he was unable to prevent himself from falling over. He bared his long fangs at Kurama furiously. There was a short cry behind Kurama, and a thud.

"Kuwabara!" he said anxiously, "Are you alright?" Ganor's two extra arms had thrown him to the ground, almost off the edge of the building.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he moaned, rubbing his head.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Kurama said, starting toward him, but Kuwabara said, "No, I'll be alright. You help Hiei."

Hiei! Kurama guiltily realized he'd almost forgotten him. He turned around—and was bowled over by Neirok. The smoky black demon pinned him to the ground and Kurama's head spun when it cracked into the concrete.

The demon stood over him, snarling, blood dripping from the many punctures Kurama's thorny Rose Whip had made.

"Little pest!" Neirok hissed. He jerked Kurama up by his hair and dragged him toward the edge of the building. He shoved Kurama at the abyss and he teetered perilously on the rim. The street wavered thirty stories below him. As he felt himself fall, Kurama twisted and grabbed Neirok's wrist.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but I don't intend to die just yet," Kurama said coldly, and pulled. As Neirok fell forward, Kurama used his momentum to catapult himself past him back to safe ground.

"Nooooooo!" Neirok screamed, waving his arms like a windmill, desperately trying to regain his balance. Kurama didn't give him that chance. Without hesitation, he stepped forward and pushed on Neirok's back with one finger. Neirok's scream of horror and fear rang in Kurama's ears even after he must have hit the ground.

BOOM!

Kurama was nearly blasted over the fringe by an explosion behind him. He only avoided Neirok's fate by holding onto the short rail on the building's rim.

"This isn't over, human! _This isn't over!_" There was a scraping noise, a thud, and then silence. But Kurama didn't get up from where he was laying. He listened hard, trying to determine what had just happened.

"Kurama?" he heard Yusuke's voice say worriedly, "Kurama are you okay?" he felt a hand shake his shoulder. Rolling over, Kurama found himself looking into Yusuke and Kuwabara's anxious, scratched faces.

"Yes, I'm okay," Kurama said, sitting up. "Are you two alright? And what was that explosion?"

"We're okay for the most part," responded Yusuke. "The explosion was caused by a little bag that the demon pulled out of his belt and threw to the ground. Before he left, he said…"

"I know, 'This isn't over'," Kurama finished.

"Well at least everyone is okay and Hiei—" Yusuke broke off, his eyes wide in horror. "Oh my gosh! Hiei!" the three of them sprang up and ran to Hiei's motionless figure. Kurama sank to his knees with a sickening feeling of dread.

He looked even worse up close. He was pale as a ghost from blood loss and had several nasty wounds, the worst of which seemed to be a large gash on his chest and another on his left arm. His shoulder was also bleeding profusely. He didn't seem to be breathing.

"Hiei! Hiei, speak to me!" Kurama said breathlessly, putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Is he dead?" Kuwabara said, his eyes wide. Kurama carefully felt for a pulse on Hiei's wrist and let out a sigh of relief when he felt a faint beat.

"He's alive, but barely," he said softly.

Kuwabara winced. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I… don't know."

From far away, police sirens wailed.

"Well, we have to do _something_," Yusuke pressured. "Come on, Kurama, you're the brains here!"

"Just give me a minute!" Kurama snapped out of nerves. Yusuke drew back in surprise. Kurama tore a strip of cloth from his jacket and carefully started bandaging Hiei's arm.

"Kuwabara," he said without looking up, "could you keep watch in case those demons come back?"

"Do you really think they will? I mean, we gave them a really good fight and--" he broke off when Hiei let out a small groan. He half-opened his eyes, saw Kuwabara and then closed them again.

"Oh, you're here? No point in wondering if I'm dead…I'm obviously in hell."

"Unbelievable!!" Kuwabara yelled furiously. "Even on the brink of death you're _still_ an annoying little jerk! If you weren't in such bad condition I'd knock your lights out!!"Hiei smirked, his eyes still closed. Yusuke and Kurama sighed in relief and smiled.

The police sirens were getting louder.

"How do you feel?" Kurama asked Hiei gently. Hiei gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, great, Kurama, just peachy. Getting stabbed _twice_ doesn't even sting." Kurama gave a halfhearted chuckle. The fact that he could insult Kuwabara AND make a sarcastic comment verified he wasn't in a life-threatening situation. Hiei made a move as though he was going to sit up, but he flinched and decided against it. It was obviously too painful. Instead he asked, "What happened to Neirok and Ganor?"

"Who?" Kuwabara said in bewilderment.

"The two demons that were chasing me. I saw you three before I blacked out; what happened?"

"We fought 'em off," said Kuwabara smugly, "Kurama pushed the black demon off the building, and Urameshi and I drove the other one off." Hiei blinked.

"Really," he said.

"Yes, really," replied Kuwabara.

"But Hiei, I'm confused," Kurama said quietly, "those demons were tough, but certainly not a match for you, had you been less injured. Why couldn't you beat them?" Hiei looked down at the cement and said nothing. The only sound was the police sirens, which were now at the foot of the building. Kuwabara glanced toward the sound.

"Uh, guys," he said uneasily, "unless you won't mind answering some very awkward questions to the police, I suggest we continue this conversation somewhere safer." He was right.

"Okay, let's go somewhere quiet… like the park," said Yusuke.

"No!" Hiei burst abruptly, "Not the park!" Everyone stared at him in surprise. "Not the park," he repeated tiredly, "I'll explain later."

"Um, okay," said Yusuke with a frown, "how about my place? It's the closest, I think."

"Sounds good," agreed Kuwabara. But concern kept Kurama silent. He turned to Hiei and said, "Do you think you can move?" Hiei's face contorted with pain as he pushed himself, slowly and shakily, into a sitting position. But Kurama knew there was no way he'd be able to walk. Now what? They could try to carry him, but it would be risky, he'd already lost so much blood…

"Hey guys, there you are!" a familiar cheerful voice cut through Kurama's thoughts. Everyone looked up to see Boton and Keiko, both floating twenty feet up in the air on a wooden oar.

"How could you just leave us there, Yusuke?" said Keiko angrily as the oar descended to the roof. "We've been looking all over for you!" She jumped the last four feet to the ground and glared at Yusuke, who ducked his head like a frightened turtle.

"Sorry, Keiko, we had to stop those demons," he mumbled.

"I couldn't believe they were out in the open like that," said Boton, floating lazily down to the roof, "Koenma is going to have a fit when—" She suddenly caught sight of Hiei and gave a gasp of horror. "Oh my goodness! Hiei, you look awful! Here, let me help." Before Hiei could pull away, Boton undid Kurama's makeshift bandage around his arm and put a hand on the wound, which started to glow with a blue-green light.

"I don't need…" Hiei broke off with a bemused look, and then slumped, eyes half closed, under her touch.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" said Boton brightly, taking her hand away. The wound had shrunk to half its original size.

"Hn," said Hiei sleepily.

Footsteps reached Kurama's sensitive ears and he stiffened. "We've got company," he informed the others. He pointed to a door jutting from the roof that led to a staircase.

"Just what we need," grumbled Kuwabara.

"Relax. I'll have us out of here in no time," smiled Boton. She held up her hands and snapped her fingers. The last thing Kurama saw before everything blurred out of recognition was at least five police officers bursting through the door. Then it all disappeared.

* * *

Dokkou: Okay, not bad, eh?

Hiei: Tch. I could agree, but I'd be lying.

Dokkou: Don't be a grouch. Just play along, won't you?

Hiei: (glares murderously)...

Dokkou: EEK!! (hides in a tree)

* * *


	3. The Explanation

_Previously..._

_"How could you just leave us there, Yusuke?" said Keiko angrily as the oar descended to the roof. "We've been looking all over for you!" She jumped the last four feet to the ground and glared at Yusuke, who ducked his head like a frightened turtle._

_"Sorry, Keiko, we had to stop those demons," he mumbled._

_"I couldn't believe they were out in the open like that," said Boton, floating lazily down to the roof, "Koenma is going to have a fit when—" She suddenly caught sight of Hiei and gave a gasp of horror. "Oh my goodness! Hiei, you look awful! Here, let me help." Before Hiei could pull away, Boton undid Kurama's makeshift bandage around his arm and put a hand on the wound, which started to glow with a blue-green light._

_"I don't need…" Hiei broke off with a bemused look, and then slumped, eyes half closed, under her touch._

_"There, doesn't that feel better?" said Boton brightly, taking her hand away. The wound had shrunk to half its original size._

_"Hn," said Hiei sleepily._

_Footsteps reached Kurama's sensitive ears and he stiffened. "We've got company," he informed the others. He pointed to a door jutting from the roof that led to a staircase._

_"Just what we need," grumbled Kuwabara._

_"Relax. I'll have us out of here in no time," smiled Boton. She held up her hands and snapped her fingers. The last thing Kurama saw before everything blurred out of recognition was at least five police officers bursting through the door. Then it all disappeared._

* * *

Hiei: What's going to happen to me in this chapter, baka onna?

Dokkou: Watch your mouth, buster. Have you forgotten I'm the author? I can do anything I want to you! (waves ballpoint pen threateningly)

Hiei: (growl) You've already tortured me, what else can you do?

Dokkou:... (thinks for a second, then smiles evilly) Well, I **could** make you kiss Kuwabara!

Hiei: (seizes up) You wouldn't dare!!

Dokkou: oh wouldn't I? AND I'll make you wear a sundress while you do it!

Hiei: Gagh! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! (jumps into a tree)

Dokkou: (chuckles and tosses pen into the air) ah, it's soooooo much fun to torture Hiei. as you'll find out in later chapters. I'm sick and twisted that way. Hey Yusuke, get me a diet pepsi, chop chop.

Yusuke: WHAT?! Get it yourself you lazy bum! I'm not your servant!!

Dokkou: (drawl) Actually, you are. while it's true I DO NOT own yuyu hakusho or its characters, you are part of my story, which means you are under my command.

Yusuke: WHY YOU LITTLE!--

Dokkou: (smiles sweetly and waves pen) yeeeeeeeessss? little what? little angel?

Yusuke: gig...rrrrr... nagaga...mmmphf...(clenches teeth) little...angel.

Dokkou: that wasn't so hard, now was it?... Oh Kuraaaaammaaaaaa...

Kurama: G-ahhh, well, I'd love to stay and chat but, we've got a story to get on with!!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Explanation

Kuwabara's POV

"Oof!" Kuwabara grunted as he landed hard on the ground. He tried to sit up but then realized there was a heavy weight on him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a light green uniform.

"Urameshi! Hey…! Two-ton bun! GET OFF ME!!"

"Okay, geez, don't have a hernia!" said Yusuke, rolling off his friend.

"I'm trying not to," Kuwabara groaned, dizzily sitting up and looking around.

The group had landed in a large grassy clearing surrounded by tall trees. A little way off, Kuwabara saw Boton, Kurama, Keiko, and Hiei, all of them looking as dizzy as he felt, except Boton. He made his way over to them and said, "You guys okay?"

"Um, yes, I believe so," Kurama mumbled, rubbing his head. Keiko and Hiei nodded. Yusuke turned to Boton and said irately, "Warn us next time before you do that!"

"Sorry, Yusuke, there wasn't enough time," said Boton with a shrug.

"Where are we?" asked Keiko curiously, glancing around.

"A nice little spot outside the city," replied Boton happily.

"So we should be safe here," said Yusuke, "which means it's time to get some answers." He turned to Hiei, who's expression had become uneasy and guarded. Everyone was watching him.

"It was just a little scuffle," mumbled Hiei, "I annoyed them and they just couldn't let it--"

"Hiei," said Kurama sharply, "In light of what happened, don't you think we deserve the truth? Why were they really after you?" Hiei looked at a rock mutinously. Everyone waited tensely. He let out a long, heavy sigh and looked around at us.

"I suppose I do owe you the truth." said Hiei softly. "Very well. The demons, Neirok and Ganor, were after something very valuable I had on my person. It's called Senko's Bloodstone, and it's a very powerful artifact. If it fell into evil hands that knew its full potential, it could spell the end of the Demon World and the Living World as we all know it." He took a deep breath and went on with a hint of shame, "It was my job to bring the Stone to a very special place where it could be protected. It was supposed to be easy—deliver the Stone and go home. We figured nothing bad would happen, but then Neirok and Ganor showed up."

" 'We'?" Yusuke repeated, "Who's 'We'?"

"The only three people who knew I was moving the Stone." said Hiei. "Mukuro, Enkei, and myself."

"King Enkei," corrected Boton. Hiei glared at her and she looked away nervously. He continued, "I did have two guards in the beginning, but they had no idea what they were guarding. They were simply ordered to keep me safe, just in case."

"What happened to them?" Kuwabara asked.

"They were killed," said Hiei shortly, "by Neirok and Ganor."

"Which brings me back to the question I asked you on the roof," Kurama said suddenly. "Yusuke, Kuwabara and I could drive them off, why couldn't you?" Hiei's expression turned bitter.

"I was sort of handicapped, and I was fighting them alone while they were at full strength. I… I barely got away. Normally I would go down fighting," he added somewhat fiercely, "but since I had to keep Senko's Bloodstone safe, my only option was to run."

"What do you mean you were handicapped?" Kuwabara asked, "Couldn't you use your evil Darkness Dragon thingy?"

Hiei gave a sardonic smile and said, "No. You could say that I…was not allowed to use my demon energy."

"What?" exclaimed Yusuke, "Why the heck not?"

"It was too dangerous," said Hiei bluntly, and didn't elaborate.

"So you have this Senko's whatever with you?" Kuwabara said.

"Yes."

"Can we see it?" Kuwabara asked.

"No!" snapped Hiei with some of his own flame. "It's bad enough I told you five! What was I thinking?" He rocked forward and started to stand up.

"What are you doing?" cried Kurama, "You're too injured to—"

"Am I?" interrupted Hiei, straightening to his unimpressive four and a half foot height. Kuwabara blinked in amazement.

The gash on Hiei's chest had shrunk to a six-inch long cut. His arm's injury looked like a paper cut, and his shoulder was healed entirely. Most of the blood had also disappeared and his clothes didn't have a single tear or spot on them. What amazed Kuwabara more was that he had just now noticed this miraculous change.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "What the—how did—"

"The Stone," said Hiei curtly. "It has a healing ability. Very convenient. Anyway," he looked at each of his friends in turn and his steely crimson gaze softened slightly. He cleared his throat. "Thank you, all of you," he said awkwardly, stunning them all. "I… I wouldn't be alive now if… you hadn't helped me."

"No problem," grinned Yusuke, quickly recovering from his shock. Hiei nodded then, without another word, turned and started walking away, catching everyone by surprise.

"Hey, where are you going?" cried Boton.

"I appreciate the help, but my mission still isn't over. I swore that I would deliver Senko's Bloodstone to the Tow—to the protected place, or die trying." For a minute all was silent as the group watched him walk away. Then, just before he was going to disappear into the trees, Yusuke strode forward and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder. The fire demon blinked in surprise.

"Hey, when you started out, you had two guards, right? Well now you've got a replacement. Me!" said Yusuke with a smile. Hiei stared at him, then said blankly, "You?" Yusuke's grin widened.

"Actually, you've got two again," said Kurama, stepping forward. "After all, it would be rather pointless of us to have saved your life if you're just going to get yourself killed in Demon World."

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Kuwabara said loudly. "I mean _someone's_ got to baby-sit Yusuke in case he gets into trouble, which is really unavoidable…"

"No!" said Hiei fiercely, brushing Yusuke's hand off. "You're not coming. None of you are! I will not be responsible for putting you in danger! You could die! In fact, it's very possible you would die."

"Eh, I'm used to it," Yusuke said with a shrug. "I've already died and come back twice. Besides, how many dangers have the four of us gone into together? Sensui, Toguro, the four Saint Beasts, the Dark Tournament? You might not admit it, Hiei, but you're our friend, and we're not gonna let you risk your life for both of our worlds all alone." Hiei looked at them in disbelief, but their expressions were serious.

"We're with you all the way, Shrimpy!" Kuwabara said, giving him the thumbs up.

"Besides, if the fate of both of my worlds is in peril, I will do anything to protect them," said Kurama softly, thinking of his human mother.

"And I don't suppose anything I say will dissuade you from coming?" said Hiei dryly. The three of them shook their heads. A slow smile spread over Hiei's face. Then, to everyone's utter astonishment, he burst out laughing.

"I shouldn't have even bothered." He sniggered, "Once you hard-heads have an idea stuck in your brains, there's no getting it out. Alright then, it's your funeral."

"You're confidence in us is too flattering, Hiei," Yusuke grunted.

* * *

Yusuke had to promise Keiko he would be okay before they set out. At first, she'd even wanted to go with them, but Hiei said she would only cause trouble, which Keiko found highly insulting. But when Hiei began listing all the reasons why she shouldn't come (many of which involving gruesome tortures the enemy would put her under if they were caught), she finally agreed to stay back in Living World with Boton.

Then the famous four, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara, set out for Central Park, where Hiei told them the portal he had used to get here was waiting. On the way, he told them all about the chase up to the point where Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara showed up and he had blacked out.

When he was still in Demon World heading for the safe place (which he eventually told the others was called Surver's Tower) he and his two escorts were ambushed. Hiei had, naturally, wanted to fight, but his escorts, who were grappling with Neirok and Ganor, told him to keep heading to the Tower. Hiei had had no choice but to comply. However, Neirok and Ganor soon caught up with him and Hiei didn't hesitate to challenge them. He said that was his first mistake, because he was almost helpless against such powerful demons and he couldn't use his Demon Energy (of course he worded it differently, but that was the basic message). He said he'd been about four miles away from Surver's Tower when he was ambushed. The portal was probably about seven miles from the Tower.

"Seven miles? That doesn't sound too bad," said Yusuke. Hiei rolled his eyes at him in exasperation.

"Neirok and Ganor didn't capture me, and I have a feeling that they weren't alone in my pursuit. In fact, I think someone sent them after me," he said grimly. "So I can safely assume that those seven miles are going to be crawling with demons, all looking for me."

"Well, they're not gonna find you," said Yusuke bluntly.

They made it to the park without incident, but once there, they switched to sneaky, careful mode. Hiei cautiously led them to the portal, which was concealed behind some thorny bushes near the lake in the middle of the park.

"We have to go through that?" Kuwabara said uneasily.

"What's wrong? Not afraid, are you?" said Hiei with a slight sneer. Kuwabara glared at him, feeling a prickle of regret at his decision to help him.

"I am not afraid!" he spat.

"Then you won't mind going first," said Hiei smoothly. Kuwabara stiffened.

"Scared that some big bad demon is gonna pound you as soon as you go through?" Kuwabara jeered at him.

"In a matter of speaking." drawled Hiei. "This way, if there _is_ something there, it'll kill you first, which is fine; you're expendable." Fury reared up in Kuwabara.

"Why you little…!" Kuwabara started to draw his fist back but Yusuke grabbed it and snapped, "Now is no time to be fighting. _I'll_ go first." And without a second of hesitation, he strode forward and disappeared into the blue light.

Yusuke:

Yusuke blinked away stars and fought the urge to throw up. _Man, that portal is rough, _he thought. He quickly looked around.

He was in a forest with very tall trees and weird looking bushes that could only be found in the Demon World. He was completely alone. He took a deep breath, turned around, and stuck his head back through the portal. The other three came into view.

"Whoa!" yelled Kuwabara, jumping back, "Urameshi, where's your body?"

"I got bored of it and left it behind," Yusuke said in annoyance as Hiei let out a derisive snort. "It's all clear, come on." he pulled his head back through. A second later, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara appeared. Hiei took one look around and frowned.

"Something's not right," he said uneasily, which automatically made the others nervous. Hiei's danger senses were rarely off-kilter. He stepped forward and scanned the clearing carefully. "When I went through the portal, it was above a lake… I don't recognize this landscape at all…" There was silence.

Dead silence. Not one leaf on the surrounding trees stirred. Hiei whirled around to the others.

"It's a trap!" he yelled. "Run!" But before anyone could make a move, the trees around the four burst into flames. They were in a ring of fire in a split second. The portal had disappeared.

"Now what'll we do?" Kuwabara yelled above the roar of the flames.

"I'll tell you what," Yusuke said darkly, raising his hand and pointing his index finger at a burning tree. "We're getting out of here!" his Spirit Energy surged to his finger and exploded through it at the tree. The tree was incinerated and when the blinding light died down, a path could be seen between the flames.

"Come on!" Yusuke shouted, and sprang for the path. He could hear the others close behind. After a few hectic minutes, they managed to get out of the burning area.

"Geez!" Yusuke shouted. "We're in this world for _thirty stupid seconds_ and we almost get barbequed!"

"I told you it would be dangerous!" Hiei scowled, wiping some soot off his cheek.

"Well we just have to be more cautious from now on," Kurama said evenly, flicking a piece of ash off his shirt. "Hiei, which way do we go from here?"

"Hnn," Hiei frowned, "well, I don't know where we are so it's hard to say." He looked around and his eyes landed on a towering tree. "Give me a minute," he said, and grabbed one of the tree's branches. In five seconds he was nearly out of sight at the very top of the tree. He scanned the landscape briefly, and then jumped thirty feet back down to the ground, landing light as a cat.

"That way," he said, pointing left. The four headed off in that direction.

* * *

The tantei's guard hadn't dropped for a second and they had been careful to stay out of sight in the forest, which effectively got them to a wide, shallow river alive about an hour later. They had passed several traps; once, they saw hundreds of arrows pointed at a nearby clearing, in which there was obviously a hidden trigger. Another time, they narrowly avoided attracting the attention of a huge lizard-like demon asleep and tied to a tree. Needless to say, their nerves were going through some serious racking.

Hiei dipped a hand in the water of the river. "This is the Kaiune River. It runs very close to Surver's Tower. Mukuro told me that if I got lost, I just have to follow it and I'll find the Tower." The four walked downstream beside the rushing river. The water made a loud hissing noise as it cascaded over rocks and stones. It would have been peaceful, if the tantei weren't too busy looking for hidden dangers in the forest beside them.

"It's too bad King Enkei didn't tell us about this whole thing," Yusuke said conversationally. "We could have been trusted to protect you."

Hiei grunted.

"What, you don't trust us?" Yusuke said, pulling a hurt expression. Hiei didn't answer.

"I can't believe it!" Kuwabara said angrily, "even after all we've been through, you still don't have any faith in us!"

"It's too risky to trust you," Hiei said quietly without looking at them. "So many things can still go wrong, and some things you might not be able to overcome." Before Kuwabara could snarl a comeback, Kurama said softly, "You don't think we're going to make it to the Tower, do you?" There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What? Of course we're going to make it, we made it this far!" Yusuke said indignantly. Hiei finally turned and looked at his comrades with a hint of sadness. But before he could say a word, the ground started to rumble beneath them.

"Agh! What's going on?" cried Kuwabara, grabbing a tree. As abruptly as it started, the rumbling stopped. The four waited tensely for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Hey, what's that?" Kuwabara said suddenly, pointing. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke looked around.

A small black dot, like a splatter of ink, sat complacently a few yards away. Yusuke warily walked over to it.

"Be careful, Yusuke," Kurama warned. Yusuke grabbed a long stick and tentatively poked it.

It immediately started bubbling violently. Yusuke sprang back as it started to spread out over the ground.

"Yusuke! What did you do?!" said Hiei angrily.

"I just poked it!" Yusuke yelled, and threw the stick at the bubbling goo. The second the stick made contact, it melted with a hissing sound like wax in a fire. The black acid suddenly rose up and rushed at the furiously.

"Uhhh, time to run!" the leader shouted. But the acid was fast. The four just barely managed to stay ten feet ahead of it as it crashed toward them like an acerbic wave, melting everything it touched.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei emerged onto a high cliff. A hundred feet below them stretched more trees and an amazing sight; a mile-high spire of light brown rock that pricked the sky like a needle. It was perhaps three miles away.

"That's it! That's Surver's Tower!" Hiei said excitedly.

"We made it? Gee, that's great, now all we have to figure out is how to get to it before we melt like candles!" Yusuke said, watching the bubbling black acid seep closer.

They were backed up on the very edge of the cliff. The acid was only a yard away.

Kurama murmured to Hiei, "Do you think you can make it to the Tower on your own from here?"

Hiei gave him a bemused look. "Of course."

"Then go, and don't look back."

"What? You're staying here?" said Hiei in unmasked surprise. The acid slid closer and melted a rock.

"We wouldn't survive a jump that far," said Kurama, "but you would. We'll try to hold this stuff off. Go!" Hiei's eyes widened.

"But—"

"Go!" Kurama suddenly turned and pushed Hiei off the cliff. Hiei blinked, then twisted and disappeared into thin air.

"Great, _he's_ safe, but what about _us?_" Yusuke asked, backing away and feeling open space beneath his heel.

"You're going to die, human," a voice hissed. A shape suddenly began to rise from the acid and take form. It appeared as a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes beneath a dark liquid hood.

"You should not have meddled in the affairs of demons," it said coldly. As it spoke, the ink surrounded them as a 20-foot-high wall, encasing them darkness. The cloaked figure was barely distinguishable from the blackness around it. "I almost had that little annoyance, no thanks to you." The cloaked figure continued regretfully. "But he won't escape. In the meantime, I'll get rid of you three pests." The black acid rose until it towered above Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara as a giant black wave. Yusuke swallowed.

"_Fist of the Mortal Flame_!" There was a small explosion and a spear of orange fire impaled the cloaked figure through the chest. It let out a blood-curdling screech and disintegrated into a sticky, sizzling black puddle. The black wave collapsed in a ring around Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama and began seeping into the ground. Behind it, about fifteen feet away, stood Hiei, smoking fist raised, breathing hard.

"Hiei!" Yusuke said in surprise. "You came back!" Hiei didn't answer. He stood for another second and then collapsed, trembling, to the ground. Yusuke blinked. He jumped across the acid puddle and knelt worriedly next to Hiei. Kurama and Kuwabara followed.

"Hiei? Are you all right?" Yusuke said worriedly.

"Used…too much…energy…" Hiei said weakly.

"What? You used too much?" said Kuwabara incredulously. "But you can usually do the Fist of the Mortal Flame really easily, even at half strength!"

"The Bloodstone… limits the use… of my Demon Energy," panted Hiei. "Even using… a little… exhausts me."

"But why? How?" I asked.

"The Stone… needs energy to survive, you could say… if it dies, if it runs out of energy… I will die too, and vice versa." His voice turned soft. "That's why I didn't use Demon Energy to fight Neirok and Ganor. If I used even a little too much, both the Bloodstone and I would perish. It's a very delicate balance."

"So that's what you meant when you said you were handicapped!" said Kurama in alarm, "Why didn't you tell us?" Hiei drew his knees up and buried his face in his arms.

"I didn't say anything because it would have made me feel weak," his miserable, muffled voice said, "I've just kept telling myself that I don't need anyone else, that I can finish this stupid mission alone." Hiei's shoulders jerked. "But the truth is… I can't. I would have died long ago if it weren't for you three." Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara stared at him, unable to speak from shock. Never—in all the time they had known him—_never_ had he broken down like this. Hiei had always radiated self-confidence, even arrogance; he had never asked for help, nor needed it.

But now, the three could see the truth beneath the veil of coldness and distance, the truth they had never seen; a teenager, like them, who was alone and insecure underneath the mountain of responsibility weighing down on him. The fate of two worlds rested on his shoulders, a pressure that Yusuke could relate to completely.

Kuwabara said tentatively, "Hiei, if you hate this mission so much, why did you come back to save us instead of continuing on to the Tower and finishing this whole thing?" Hiei looked up at his comrades. All traces of misery and hopelessness disappeared to be replaced by his usual cold expression that always made Yusuke think of a lion that was about to kill something.

"Actually, I was only trying to save Kurama. His death would have been such a waste. You two just happened to also be in his situation," Hiei said stiffly.

"Yeah right!" Yusuke snarled at him as Kurama gave a small smile, "You saved us because we're your friends!"

"Humpf," Hiei said disagreeably.

Kurama's POV

"If we're all okay, I suggest keep moving and get this over with," Kurama said. Hiei stood up and straightened his light blue shirt.

"Finally, a good idea. And next time we get into trouble, don't expect me to save your sorry hides."

"We don't need saving from you!" spat Kuwabara, "besides, you're the one who needs saving here!"

Hiei frowned dangerously. "You're lucky I don't have my sword, or your head would already be rolling. And in case you've forgotten, baka, I didn't even want your help in the first place. You just had to stick your nose into my business."

"Hey, you little shrimp! If it weren't for us you'd be dead right now, so a little gratitude would be in order for—"

"Children, please! Save it for when our necks _aren't_ on the line would you?" said Yusuke impatiently. Kurama was about to open his mouth to agree when he felt a monstrous surge of energy rushing straight at Kuwabara.

"Look out!" Kurama cried, tackling him. The next second, a huge hand grabbed his neck and jerked him back against a towering body. Two brawny arms wrapped around Kurama's legs and waist, and a fourth pinned his arms against the body. The grip around Kurama's neck tightened until he thought it would snap. All this happened in barely two seconds.

"Kurama!" cried Hiei.

"Evening, Hiei, long time no see," Ganor said casually from behind the demon fox.

"Let Kurama go you bastard!" snarled Yusuke, pointing his Spirit Gun at Ganor's head. "Or do you want to get your ass kicked by us again?"

"I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for your human banter at the moment," said Ganor frostily. He looked over at Hiei. "I have other business to attend to." Hiei snarled and slid backward.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" a voice sneered behind Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. The bruised, ugly form of Neirok emerged from the shadows of the trees.

"You survived?" Kurama gasped through Ganor's vice-like grip, "But how? I killed you!"

"It takes more than a little half-demon to kill me," hissed Neirok. He suddenly darted forward and punched Yusuke in the stomach. Very hard. Yusuke went flying back and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Neirok whirled and kicked Kuwabara in the chest. He was thrown back against a tree, and then he slid to the ground, stunned. Neirok turned to Hiei.

"We were waiting for you," the demon said, "near the Tower. We were going to ambush you. But you had to be all righteous and save your pathetic little friends."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," Hiei said coldly. Faster then blinking, Neirok lashed out and slammed his fist into Hiei's stomach. Hiei was sent ten feet back against a tree and the wood splintered beneath the force. He nearly fell over, looking surprised, then furious. He glared at Neirok and snarled, "I'm not as weak as I was before. You're going to pay for that!" In the blink of an eye, he rocketed forward and socked Neirok on the nose. The black demon reeled away with a hand held up to his face. Kurama saw purple blood flowing from between Neirok's clawed fingers. But when he took his hand away, he was smirking.

"Not bad. Maybe in a one-on-one fight you would win." Neirok suddenly darted forward at Yusuke and held his arms behind his back. He drew a dagger from his belt, and held it up to Yusuke's throat. "But alas, we don't have time, so I'll just have to kill your friend to get what we want."

"Blackmail?" said Hiei through clenched teeth. "Is this act of cowardice really what you've sunk to?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Hiei. Had we more time, I'd gladly play around with you. But we need that Bloodstone before midnight."

"Midnight? Why midnight? Why do you even want the Stone?" asked Hiei. A rather insane smile spread over Neirok's face as he said, "Tonight is a momentous night. It is the night of the half-blood moon, which occurs only once every one hundred and fifty years. Normally, we would wait for the full-blood moon, but our master is too impatient to wait for another three hundred years for it to happen."

"I _knew_ you were working for someone!" spat Hiei, "You idiots could never think this up on your own. Who is this master of yours?" Kurama felt Ganor growl, then straighten and say proudly, "He is the all-powerful being, and true ruler of the Demon World. Long ago, his treacherous subjects rose against him and banished him to the darkest pit of Hell. Long he has waited for the opportunity to rise and regain his strength, and he was delighted when his chance came because of you."

"But how did he know I had the Stone? This mission is—or was—top secret," said Hiei in frustration and disbelief. Ganor laughed and Neirok smiled wickedly.

"You personally told him the second you touched Senko's Bloodstone," smirked Ganor.

"What? No I didn't! I couldn't…have…"

"Ah, but you did!" Neirok squirmed in delight, accidentally cutting Yusuke's throat in his excitement. "Because you are one of the Demon Lord's closest servants!"

* * *

**Dokkou: **Du du duuuuuuuuu...

Hiei: WHAAAAAA?? YOU--YOU--

Dokkou: Yes, Hiei, you are evil.

Hiei: I _KNOW_ **THAT** ALREADY! YOU MADE ME THIS FICTIONAL CHARACTER'S **SERVANT?!**

Dokkou: Hiei, calm down! it's just a story! I mean, well, everything that happens in it DOES actually happen to you (like the torture...) but still, no need to get riled up.

Hiei: RILED UP?! WHO'S RILED UP!? I'M NOT RILED UP!! (burns down an entire neighborhood then destroys a slushie machine)

Kuwabara/Yusuke: NOOOOO!! NOT THE SLUSHIE MACHINE!!

Kurama: Dokkou, why on Earth did you put Hiei in this position? Is he really a bad guy?

Yusuke: THE SLUSHIES!! (bursts out crying)

Dokkou: Sorry, Kurama, but I can't give away too much of the story. But I'd like to thank my reviewers (all five of them) for sticking with my story so far, despite what happens to our fav fire demon.

Kuwabara: (picks up a slushie cone with red juice all over it with trembling hands and holds it up to the sky.) Why, oh God? Why did you rob the Earth of the glittering, frosty, brain-freeze-inducing flavored ice? (hugs cone to his chest) What did mankind deserve for you to spirit away the one beam of light in the dark, meaningless void that is our aching existence?(Dokkou and Kurama watch and sweatdrop) Why did the one thing that brought so much joy--

_**BAM!**_ (paino drops on his head)

Hiei: OH **SHUT UP** ALREADY YOU SHAKESPEARE WANNABE!! IT'S JUST A STUPID SLUSHIE!!

Kuwabara: (stares at Hiei, then points at him and yells.) YOU! You are the one who brought the Holy wrath upon us! You're the one who caused the slushies to vanish into a fiery inferno! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

Hiei: Oh, cry me a river. I'll burn that too.

Kuwabara: NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!! YARRRRGGGHHH!! (runs at Hiei and makes a Spirit Sword)

Kurama: We should stop them.

Dokkou: Yeah... But it would be pretty funny to watch.

Kurama: ...True, I suppose..

Dokkou: They might destroy space and time if they get ticked enough...wanna go get a slushie and watch?

Kurama: You read my mind. (both walk over to a slushie stand 5 feet away and buy 2 cherry slushies)

* * *


	4. Goodbye Hiei

_Previously..._

_"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Hiei. Had we more time, I'd gladly play around with you. But we need that Bloodstone before midnight."_

_"Midnight? Why midnight? Why do you even want the Stone?" asked Hiei. A rather insane smile spread over Neirok's face as he said, "Tonight is a momentous night. It is the night of the half-blood moon, which occurs only once every one hundred and fifty years. Normally, we would wait for the full-blood moon, but our master is too impatient to wait for another three hundred years for it to happen."_

_"I knew you were working for someone!" spat Hiei, "You idiots could never think this up on your own. Who is this master of yours?" Kurama felt Ganor growl, then straighten and say proudly, "He is the all-powerful being, and true ruler of the Demon World. Long ago, his treacherous subjects rose against him and banished him to the darkest pit of Hell. Long he has waited for the opportunity to rise and regain his strength, and he was delighted when his chance came because of you."_

_"But how did he know I had the Stone? This mission is—or was—top secret," said Hiei in frustration and disbelief. Ganor laughed and Neirok smiled wickedly._

_"You personally told him the second you touched Senko's Bloodstone," smirked Ganor._

_"What? No I didn't! I couldn't…have…"_

_"Ah, but you did!" Neirok squirmed in delight, accidentally cutting Yusuke's throat in his excitement. "Because you are one of the Demon Lord's closest servants!"_

* * *

Dokkou: Hm, I really left it as a cliffhanger last time. Boy I am evil. Just wait till you read this chapter. And yes, Hiei is a bad guy.

Hiei: Onna, this had better not be what it seems. I don't mind being evil-- in fact I prefer it that way-- but making me an evil apparition's SERVANT is going too far.

Dokkou: No, it's not what it looks like. It never is. You'll have to read the chapter and find out.

Hiei: Humph.

* * *

Chapter 3: Goodbye Hiei

Hiei's POV

Hiei stared at Neirok in utter disbelief, unable to take in his words.

_Then don't! He's lying! He's messing with your brain!_ Hiei clenched his fists and voiced it out loud.

"That's the most pathetic lie I've ever heard! I serve no one, especially not this piece of hellscum you're talking about!" Neirok only smirked in a superior, smug sort of way. Hiei looked at the others. Yusuke was looking bewildered. Kuwabara, still on the ground clutching his chest, looked betrayed. And Kurama, trapped in Ganor's deadly four-armed grip, looked horrified and shocked. His expression hurt Hiei the most.

"He's lying!" Hiei cried desperately to them. "I have no idea what he's talking about!"

"You bear the most powerful mark of the Demon Lord," said Ganor. He took his arm from Kurama's waist and pointed at the fire demon. "It's there. On your right arm." Hiei slowly looked down at it. Bandages covered his arm from knuckles to shoulder. Underneath them was his coiling black dragon tattoo.

Hiei clutched his arm and snarled, "I got this mark when I used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame against Zeru in the Dark Tournament. I did NOT pledge myself to your weak, pathetic master!"

Neirok bared his fangs. "I am getting tired of your insolence, you little—"

"Calm yourself, Neirok," Ganor waved his arm at the black demon, eyes glittering. "Don't you understand, Hiei? By using the Dragon of the Darkness, you reached into the darkest pits of Spirit World, _also known_ _as_ Hell. Which is where…" he trailed off expectantly.

"Which is where the Demon Lord is imprisoned," Hiei finished faintly.

"When you first used your attack, you asked for power from the Demon Lord. He granted it, but he got something in return; access and possession of your mind."

_No…_

"Which means," cackled Neirok, "he's been in your mind since you first got that tattoo. You thought you could move your arm after the first time you used the Dragon just because you're strong enough to? No, you can move it because the Demon Lord decided it would be a waste for you _not_ to be able to use it. You see how generous he is? He was generous to us as well, which practically makes you family!"

_Never!_

"If you're implying that I should join you, forget it!" Hiei snarled, backing away.

Neirok laughed maliciously. "Ah, but you don't have a choice! You see, once we deliver Senko's Bloodstone to our master and he has risen again, he will be in complete control of everyone who has tapped into the powers of Hell! Which includes you!" he burst into maniacal laughter.

For once, Hiei was speechless.His breathing sped up. His muscles were tight. He had the terrible sensation of the thought of a parasite crawling through his body, feeding on his energy and reading his thoughts.

But then a beam of hopeful realization caused him to smirk grimly in Neirok's ugly face.

"Well," Hiei said softly, "I must say that all sounds very unpleasant. But I think you're forgetting two very important details." he held up his index finger. "One: I still have Senko's Bloodstone and I don't intend to give it up. Two," he held up his middle finger, "you only have one night in a hundred and fifty years to raise your master which is…" he looked up at the darkening sky…"only a few hours away."

"Well, we plan to have the Bloodstone with plenty of time to spare," said Ganor lightly.

"How so?" Hiei asked suspiciously. Ganor rolled his eyes.

"In case you've forgotten, we have two of your friends as hostages." He squeezed Kurama's throat for emphasis. Hiei mentally swore. He _knew_ he shouldn't have brought them along for just this reason! Ganor and Neirok knew Hiei would never leave them like he did his original two strange guards.

"Don't worry…about us…Hiei," said Kurama with a pained smile. "We…can handle these two."

"Can you now?" said Ganor menacingly, cutting off Kurama's air supply. "And how do you figure you'll do that?"

"Because you've… been in a trap…all along!" gasped Kurama.

"WHAT?" Ganor roared.

Suddenly, thick green vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the purple demon. With an exclamation of surprise, he finally released Kurama who staggered back, rubbing his throat and breathing hard.

"Ganor!" shouted Neirok. His grip on the dagger loosened and Yusuke immediately took the opportunity to ram his elbow back into the demon's stomach.

"Ugly, I'd be way more worried about myself if I were you!" he snarled. Neirok stumbled back, doubled over with an expression of shock. Yusuke whirled and punched him in the face, sending him flying back to hit the ground and create a small crater.

"I could use some help here!" Yusuke snarled at Kuwabara.

"Oh, right," said Kuwabara, springing up. He ran over to Yusuke as Neirok pushed himself up and then charged at both of them, fangs bared, dagger in hand. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other.

"Together?" said Yusuke.

"Together," Kuwabara agreed. Neirok was ten feet away…five feet away…three…

"NOW!" shouted Yusuke. "Spirit Gun!"

"Spirit Sword!" yelled Kuwabara. Two beams of energy, one orange, one blue, shot up from the boys' hands. They erupted out and blasted into Neirok with the force of a bomb.

"AAAAAARRRRGGH!" was the demon's last word. His smoking, ash-blackened body fell twenty feet back with a thud.

Meanwhile, the vines covered almost all of Ganor's body now. He was struggling furiously, but it was only making the vines more vicious.

"You'll pay for this!" he screamed at Kurama, who stood a few feet away. "You will PAAAAAAYYY!!" then his voice was cut off as his face was covered. Kurama watched grimly as the last inch of the purple demon was shrouded.

"Kurama!" Hiei shouted, running up to him, "Are you alright?" He turned to Hiei with an unreadable expression, which the fire demon didn't like at all.

"I'm fine," Kurama said, and even his tone gave nothing away.

At that moment, Yusuke and Kuwabara came up next to Hiei. Kuwabara was glaring at him. Neirok lay facedown and unmoving on the ground behind them. Hiei dimly registered that his comrades had remained totally silent during the whole conversation.

"Hiei? Are you okay?" Yusuke asked Hiei softly.

"Yeah, I am… we'd better get moving if we want to reach Surver's Tower before anything else goes wrong." Hiei purposefully turned his back on them as he slid down the cliff. He felt Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara's gazes burning the back of his head.

Suddenly Hiei felt sick, and infected, and terribly lonely. Why did those demons have to tell him what he was in front of the only people he liked? He started climbing down faster. Hiei was sure they trusted him to an extent, maybe even liked him a little; but now those feelings were probably gone.

Hiei reached the bottom of the cliff and began a fast pace toward the Tower. Part of him felt like he was going to the gallows, but another part felt enormously relieved. Once he reached Surver's Tower, he could leave this responsibility behind and curl up in a dark tree and slip into oblivion. Painless, unfeeling oblivion.

There was a faint buzz in the back of Hiei's head, like a voice from a badly tuned radio, but he ignored it. He glimpsed the Tower's rock spire between the branches of trees and started to run.

"HIEI!" a voice shouted behind him. Hiei skidded to a stop, breathing hard. A hand hesitantly touched his shoulder, but the fire demon pulled away.

"Hiei, what's wrong? Are you mad or something?" Yusuke asked from behind him. Hiei slowly turned around to see him, Kurama, and Kuwabara, all slightly out of breath. They'd had to run to catch up to him.

"Me? Mad at you? No, I—I thought you…were mad at…me…" his voice faded to a mumble.

Kuwabara stomped aggressively up to Hiei and said roughly, "Let's get one thing straight here, Shrimpy. Did you or did you not know this Demon Lord guy or whatever can or is possessing you?" Hiei mentally winced, but answered, "No, I swear I had no idea. I thought the Dragon of the Darkness Flame was just a technique—albeit a dangerous one—but I never thought it could possibly…" he broke off and turned away from them, his contaminated feeling increasing. "You hate me, don't you? Because of what I have inside me?" Hiei was angry at the crack in his voice.

"Hiei," Yusuke laughed, "What makes you think that? We don't hate you, you're our friend!"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara said, grinning. "I was just asking 'cause I wasn't sure if you HAD known and you'd been hiding it from us; if that was the case, I would have to punch your face in." Normally Hiei would give him a death threat for saying something like that, but he was too caught up in the wave of gratitude to bother.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Nah. Well, now that THAT'S out of the way, onto Surver's Tower!" said Yusuke, striking a pose like an energetic explorer. Hiei allowed himself a very small, rare smile.

"Sounds good. Let's go."

* * *

Ganor felt the vines squeeze his body and knew that he was going to die soon. He cursed the red-haired demon that had done this to him as he struggled, but the vines were wrapped too tightly around his limbs.

_Ganor, you incompetent fool! I practically handed you the boy on a silver platter! Yet you've failed me again._ An evil voice snaked into Ganor's head, making him tremble with fear.

"Please, m—my Lord, I'm sorry! The boy had friends—we were waiting to ambush him—but he went back to save his friends when they were in danger and—"

"_Cease your pathetic excuses! I need that Bloodstone by tonight--and the boy as well. He has proven himself worthy by evading my grasp this long. I knew he had potential the moment he tapped into the powers of Hell… Ganor, if I free you, will you swear on your heart's blood that you will bring me the Stone and the boy before the half-blood moon rises?"_ A vine was coiling around Ganor's throat, but he managed to choke out, "Yes, my Lord!"

"_Good. Then be free."_ The vines around Ganor's body all seized up at once, and then withered off of him. He gasped in fresh air as the vines crumpled into fine black dust.

"My Lord," he choked, rubbing his throat, "my Lord, if you will forgive my impudence, why do you want the boy as well as Senko's Bloodstone?"

"_The boy has amazing power. He's used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame more than four times, even twice in the same day! None of my other servants hold even a fraction of his power. Which is why I have revised my plans. The half-blood moon is not powerful enough to raise me to what I once was. But the boy is." _An evil laugh echoed in Ganor's head and he shivered._ "I cannot possess him completely now because he has Senko's Bloodstone. But if you stab him through the heart, there will be no escape for him."_

"Stab him, my Lord?" quavered Ganor.

"_With this."_ The vine's ashes swirled together and began to solidify. In a few seconds, they had formed into a four-foot-long black sword. The pommel held a human skull. Ganor picked up the blade in wonder.

"_That was my sword when I still had a living body. Do not fail me, Ganor, or I will burn your soul for an eternity in Hell." _Ganor trembled as he stood. He looked over at Neirok's lifeless body and his eyes turned cold.

"Yes, my Lord. I shall not fail."

* * *

Hiei's POV

"Almost there," Hiei said in relief next to Yusuke. The only things that stood in their way to the Tower now were a half-mile of forest and a short mesa.

"Well, all in all, that wasn't too bad," Yusuke said cheerfully.

Kuwabara snorted. "Except for getting trapped in a fire, almost melting in black acid, and nearly getting our heads ripped off by Neirok and Ganor."

As they walked, they noticed it was becoming foggy. In a few minutes, it was so thick Yusuke couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Whoa! Where'd this fog come from?" cried Kuwabara. They stopped walking and stood together, fearful of being separated and lost.

"Something's not right here," said Kurama grimly, "this is not a normal fog."

"How perceptive of you, demon traitor," a voice reverberated around the group. Hiei balled his fists, ready for a fight.

"Don't you ever give up, Ganor?" he spat at the fog. A laugh like a roll of thunder was the only answer.

"If you're looking for a fight, come out of hiding, Coward!" yelled Yusuke.

"I am not interested in fighting…" Hiei saw a dark blur of movement and a metallic flash, heading straight toward him.

"Look out!" Yusuke shouted, jumping at the fire demon. He pinned Hiei to the ground and the blur soared past them. Hiei glimpsed a long black sword before Ganor disappeared into the fog.

"I am interested in killing!"

Yusuke got off Hiei and pulled him to his feet.

"Be careful," he warned.

"I already know that!" Hiei snapped, cursing his slow reflexes. The blur came again and Hiei wasn't quite fast enough. He dodged the full force of the sword but got a small cut on his arm.

"Rargh!" Ganor snarled in frustration, retreating again, "Hold still! I don't want to damage your body!"

Hiei snorted. "I think you've cracked that overgrown head of yours. How could you not want to hurt me if you're trying to kill me?"

"It's not _you_ I don't want to hurt, it's your body. My master has… plans for it." An uneasy chill went up Hiei's spine.

Next to Hiei, Yusuke pointed his index finger at the fog.

"Keep him talking," he murmured to the fire demon. Hiei nodded and said, "Tell your master to keep his hands off me or I'll have to cut them off."

"Tell him yourself!" The blur burst out of the fog and aimed straight at Hiei. The sword tip was pointed at his chest. He stiffened, ready to dodge.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted. A beam of blinding white-blue energy blasted out of his index finger. It went straight through Ganor's chest. His eyes widened and then—he disappeared.

"Wha?" Hiei said in confusion.

"HIEI! BEHIND YOU!" Hiei whirled around, but too late. A white-hot pain erupted in his chest. The feeling spread until his whole body was on fire.

Hiei couldn't stop himself from screaming as he felt the sword go all the way through his back. Ganor was smiling even as he fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his own chest from Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

Hiei heard a snapping sound that no one else could. Something lodged deep inside his body cracked, and shattered into a thousand pieces. Hiei felt as though a volcano was exploding inside him.

_But why? I've been stabbed before and it never hurt like this!_ Through a red haze of pain, Hiei looked down at the hilt and handle protruding from his chest. As his vision faded, he could just barely make out the word inscribed on the skull-pommel's forehead;

_Hellblade._

* * *

_Welcome, Little One,_ a pleased voice said. It reverberated around the muffling darkness that surrounded Hiei.

_"Who are you?"_ Hiei said, his voice shaking.

_Come now, you already know that, _the voice cooed.

_"The Demon Lord?"_

_Yes._

_"…Where am I?"_

_In Hell. Welcome home._

* * *

Dokkou: (woke up around mid-chapter) So that's it. Hiei is dead.

Yusuke: You... YOU KILLED HIM!!

Dokkou: Oh...really? I hadn't noticed. Forgive me. I'm an evil little creep. :3

Kurama:...well...now what are you going to do?

Dokkou: aaaauuummm... I donno!! I can't bring him back because I lost my pen!! (happily skips off)

* * *


	5. the Demon Lord Lives Again

_

* * *

_

Previously...

_"Wha?" Hiei said in confusion._

_"HIEI! BEHIND YOU!" Hiei whirled around, but too late. A white-hot pain erupted in his chest. The feeling spread until his whole body was on fire._

_Hiei couldn't stop himself from screaming as he felt the sword go all the way through his back. Ganor was smiling even as he fell to the ground with a gaping hole in his own chest from Yusuke's Spirit Gun._

_Hiei heard a snapping sound that no one else could. Something lodged deep inside his body cracked, and shattered into a thousand pieces. Hiei felt as though a volcano was exploding inside him._

_But why? I've been stabbed before and it never hurt like this! Through a red haze of pain, Hiei looked down at the hilt and handle protruding from his chest. As his vision faded, he could just barely make out the word inscribed on the skull-pommel's forehead;_

_Hellblade._

* * *

_Welcome, Little One, a pleased voice said. It reverberated around the muffling darkness that surrounded Hiei._

_"Who are you?" Hiei said, his voice shaking._

_Come now, you already know that, the voice cooed._

_"The Demon Lord?"_

_Yes._

_"…Where am I?"_

_In Hell. Welcome home._

* * *

Dokkou: Ahaha, aha, ha...yeah...you're all mad at me, huh?

Yusuke/Kuwabara/Kurama:...

Dokkou: OoooOOOOoohhh, the _silent_ treatment. You're gonna make me cry.

Yusuke: We are in a minute if you don't change this stupid story.

Dokkou: (backs off) Okay, okay, geez! No need to get your underwear in a bunch. Just read what happens.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Demon Lord Returns

Kurama's POV

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara could do nothing but stare in disconnected horror as the fog around them slowly lifted.

Kurama knelt next to Hiei's body. His ruby-red eyes were closed and blood trickled from his mouth down his cheek. In this moment, he didn't look like the powerful warrior he was. He looked like a murdered kid. Helpless; without feeling; just like every other corpse in the world. Red stained the front of his light-blue shirt, flowing freely from around the long black sword. Ganor lay several yards away, facedown. His purple blood and Hiei's red blood slowly flowed across the ground and mingled together.

"Hiei, Hiei, come on, wake up," Kurama said desperately. Of course, he got no answer. Kurama's throat tightened. How…how could this have happened? After all they did to protect Hiei… all their effort was blown away in just a few short seconds… and now…

Kurama's shoulders jerked and he mentally and violently cursed himself. If only he had been faster! If only he had finished Ganor off on the roof in Living World! If only he had pulled out his Rose Whip and cut Ganor to shreds when he had the chance! _If only he hadn't missed all those __**stupid screaming opportunities**__!!..._

But he had… and now it… was all over. Kurama looked at the black sword in Hiei's body with a detached misery. Numbly, Kurama reached toward its handle, intending to pull it out.

A bloodstained hand shot up and curled around Kurama's wrist so hard he thought it was going to snap. He looked down at Hiei in amazement. His scarlet eyes opened and glared at Kurama with such hatred that he cringed away.

"H-Hiei?"

No answer. Still holding Kurama's wrist, Hiei pushed himself up and then stood, despite the sword that impaled him. The fox demon heard gasps from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Not quite." The voice came from Hiei's mouth, but it was not his. It belonged to something decayed, menacing, alien, which sent Kurama's heart racing in fear. Hiei squeezed Kurama's wrist harder and he let out a gasp of pain.

"Hiei stop! You're hurting him!" cried Yusuke. Hiei looked past Kurama at him and Kuwabara. He tilted his head and the voice that wasn't his said, "Very well." He pulled Kurama back and bodily threw him at the other two.

"I've got you!" Kuwabara yelled, running forward. Kurama slammed into him and they were both sent flying back with a painful landing.

Hiei smiled very slightly, but it was a cruel, mocking smile. He held up his bloodstained hand.

"Ah, so long it's been since I have touched real flesh. Too long." He blinked suddenly and looked down at the sword protruding from his chest as though noticing it for the first time. He slowly pulled it out and stared at its bloody blade curiously.

"What—what the hell's going on here?" yelled Yusuke. "You were dead but—but now you're moving and— you're acting weird!" Kurama got off of Kuwabara, rubbing his head. Hiei slowly looked over at Yusuke. He laughed lightly, but it made Yusuke's hair stand on end and shivers run up his spine.

"I am no longer who you think I am, Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke shuddered, but held his ground. "Your friend is not here. He is GONE!" This last word made Yusuke stumble back and fall. A nearby rock cracked down the middle and the noises of the forest around them instantly ceased. In the silence, it was then that they could hear a faint, pleading voice.

"My…my Lord…" everyone looked around to see Ganor, kneeling on all sixes with blood flowing from his chest, gazing pathetically at Hiei, who's expression was as blank as stone. "My Lord…I have done…what you asked of me…now please…please help me…" Hiei cocked his head as Ganor burst into a shuddering cough.

"Hmmm…I suppose I should reward you since you delivered what I requested…despite recent failings…" Hiei slowly, leisurely, walked over to Ganor, a trail of blood dripping from the sword. He stood in front of the demon and looked down at him without pity. He placed his palm on Ganor's forehead. The purple demon seized up and his breaths came in short, painful gasps.

And then Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama watched in horror as Ganor began to waste away. His flesh shrank, clinging to his skeletal frame, then began to fall off in steaming, bloody piles. He looked down at his withering hands and screamed.

"Master! Please! What are you doing?!"

"I am rewarding you," smiled the Demon Lord, "for what could be more rewarding than rejuvinating me with your last flicker of life?"

"NOOO! Please, Master! I want to live! I want--" Ganor let out a blood-curdling screech as his exposed bones began to crumble. Yusuke covered his ears, holding back his own scream behind the barrier of his clenched teeth.

* * *

_How can you do that!? He's your servant!_

_His life will give us just the power boost we need, Little One._

_Stop the screams….make it end… MAKE IT END!_

* * *

Hiei twitched all over and Ganor's scream stopped as his lungs crumpled into dust. His horned skull was all that remained.

Yusuke sank down to the ground, trembling. Two thuds behind him informed him that Kurama and Kuwabara had collapsed as well. The Demon Lord stared dispassionately at Ganor's remnants.

"I was enjoying that," he said softly, "now why did I stop?" his eyes narrowed. "Apparently I do not have total control over this body as I first thought. No matter. That will be solved in a few hours." He looked over at the tantei. "And as for you three… you have been most annoying in this occurrence. You must die." Yusuke forced himself to stand up, even though he was shaking from head to toe.

"You're a monster," he said in barely controlled anger. "Our friend would never do that to his own comrade. YOU'RE NOT HIEI!"

The Demon Lord cocked an eyebrow. "I believe I already said that. You silly humans never listen." He raised his hand and flicked it at Yusuke. A gust of wind surged up and blasted Yusuke thirty feet away.

"Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Don't think you're forgotten," smirked the Demon Lord. He pointed his hand at Kuwabara who went flying back and smashed against a tree. The Demon Lord gave a disappointed sigh. "You're not even fighting back. I got the impression you were a lot stronger from your friend's memories…he overestimates you…"

"_Rose Whip!"_

"What?" Hiei jumped back, but the thorny end of Kurama's Rose Whip still grazed his cheek. "Impudent little demon!" Hiei made a cutting motion with his arm at the demon fox. A force that felt like a two-ton boulder slammed into Kurama's stomach. He skidded twenty feet back, creating a two-foot-deep gouge in the ground. He tried to gasp in air, but it didn't come. He put a trembling hand to his throat.

_Breathe! Breathe!_ But he couldn't. A monotonous ringing filled his ears, dimming all other sounds and sights.

But Kurama sensed him—it—standing above him. He forced his eyes open and saw its eyes, no longer red. Its eyes were black with a slitted scarlet pupil. Kurama's body seized up.

_It's going to kill me. It's going to kill me!_

"And now you die, demon." The creature pointed two fingers at Kurama.

* * *

_Kurama! No!_

_I know it's sad at first, but you'll get over it._

_Stop! Don't touch him!_

_Shut up! I've had enough of your whining!_

_I won't let you do this! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!_

* * *

The small demon blinked in bewilderment. Kurama saw his hand tremble, then lower. At that moment, he could breathe again. Kurama lay on the ground, his chest heaving, waiting—and dreading—to see what the Demon Lord would do next. He looked at Kurama furiously, and then said in a dangerously low voice, "It seems your friend is resisting me, even now." His lip curled. "But I will shatter his mind in due time." He raised his hand again. "This time you will die!"

Out of nowhere, an arrow shot at Hiei's head. He turned his head and glared at the approaching arrow and it crumpled into dust mere inches from his face.

"Now what?" he said irritably. From the nearby mesa, a volley of arrows rained down at him. Most of them disintegrated under his gaze, but several forced him to step back, away from Kurama. None of the arrows landed closer than two feet from the demon fox.

The Demon Lord held out his hand and an arrow flew to it. He examined the blue and white shaft and his eyes narrowed.

"I know this shaft…" he flicked his head at the mesa. "Show yourself, Guardians!" he roared.

A figure stepped forward to the edge of the cliff. It was a young woman with waist-length silver-blond hair, who looked to be in her late teens. She was dressed in a long, flowing sky-blue robe with white trim and strange symbols on the knee-length sleeves. Two feline ears, the same color as her hair jutted up out of the silver-blond strands. Two yellow stripes, like whiskers, adorned each cheek.

Her expression was cold as she gazed down at Hiei.

"That was just a warning shot," she said in a melodious, smooth voice. "Surrender or we will fire again, and we won't miss this time." As she spoke, twenty archers, dressed similarly to her, rose up on either side of her. Every arrow was trained on Hiei's bloodstained chest.

Hiei smirked. "I wonder if you truly _are_ Guardians—no _real_ Guardian would be foolish enough to threaten me, even if he was backed by a hundred of his fellows."

"The centuries of hardship and training have strengthened us." the cat-girl said. "We would not threaten you unless we were absolutely sure we would triumph."

"And you are absolutely sure?" the Demon Lord sneered in a voice that dripped mirth. The cat-girl held up a longbow and nocked an arrow. "Now I am." Hiei scanned the row of archers almost leisurely. Then he sighed.

"If you so wish to die, I shall grant your wish before I take my leave." The archers tensed. Hiei drew in a deep breath and began to radiate a blood-red aura. Then with a roar, flames shot up and engulfed his body and the black sword he was still holding. Kurama threw his hands up to shield his face from the intense heat.

"Fire!" the cat-girl shouted. Twenty-one arrows whistled through the air at the Demon Lord. He smirked and waved the enormous sword. Twelve arrows were incinerated instantly. Hiei jumped into the air over the archer's heads, effectively dodging the rest of the arrows. He raised the sword and slashed down. A scythe of blood-red energy blasted down at the archers. They scattered, but one wasn't fast enough. He screamed in agony as the energy split him right down the middle.

"Adrian!! No!" the cat-girl wailed. Hiei laughed and swung the sword again. Another scythe of energy shot down at them.

"No, not this time," the cat-girl whispered. She nocked an arrow, aimed at the oncoming energy scythe, and fired.

The arrowhead glowed with a light-blue energy, creating a fiery blue tail behind it like a meteor. It clashed against the energy scythe with a loud bang and for a split second it was frozen like that; then it broke through the scythe, which shattered into a million red fragments. The arrow, engulfed in blinding blue light, shot straight at Hiei.

"Impressive," he laughed, "but you'll have to do better than that!" And, still fifty feet up in the air, he dodged the arrow. "Now you die," Hiei said softly. He rocketed down at the cat-girl, sword drawn back, ready to slash down for the kill.

_No!_ Kurama thought in horror, _get out of the way!_

Suddenly the blazing arrow whirled around and whizzed at Hiei's back.

"What?" Hiei cried, twisting in the air.

He was too late.

The arrow buried itself in his shoulder and shone with a blinding white-blue light. The Demon Lord yelled in pain and fury.

The cat-girl took the opportunity to fire another arrow at him. But Hiei was ready this time. He disintegrated it with one slash of his sword.

"We will resume this battle another time," he said to the cat-girl. He whirled in a circle and flames engulfed him.

"No!" the cat-girl yelled, firing an arrow at the flames. But the fire died down and the arrow whistled harmlessly through the smoke.

Hiei had vanished without a trace.

* * *

Yusuke's POV

Yusuke gaped at the place where Hiei had disappeared. Then he looked at the cat-girl, who was wearing an angry, miserable expression. An archer came up to her and whispered something in her pointed ear. She sighed heavily and nodded. Then she leapt down from the cliff and headed straight toward Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. She had a very graceful walk and she held her head up proudly. She possessed a sort of feral beauty and Yusuke was suddenly aware of how dirty he was. He tried to flatten his messy hair as she knelt down next to Kurama.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" she asked with concern.

"No, no, I'm alright, for the most part," replied Kurama with a slight stutter. He was staring at her with a weird expression that Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't decipher.

"Still, I should check…do you mind?" the cat-girl said.

"Uh, no, of—of course not," Kurama stammered, and suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara realized what his expression was: admiration and slight embarrassment. In spite of everything, they almost laughed.

The cat-girl examined him closely, running her hands down Kurama's arms and torso. He turned slightly pink when she did this.

"No broken bones or sprains, so far as I can detect." she said briskly. "You're unharmed except for a few scratches here and there." She stood and walked over to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kuwabara's mouth was slightly open.

"How about you two?" the cat-girl asked them.

"We're okay," Yusuke said, scrambling to his feet. Kuwabara did the same.

"Good. My name is Zanna. I am one of the Guardians of Surver's Tower." She held out a hand to Yusuke, which he noticed had claws and pink pads on the palm and fingers.

Yusuke reached out and shook it, saying, "I'm Yusuke and that's Kuwabara," he nodded at his orange-haired friend, "and Kurama." he motioned to Kurama.

"You should consider yourselves lucky you escaped from the Demon Lord with your lives," the cat-girl, Zanna, said as Kurama walked over.

"I guess," Yusuke said softly. "I can't believe Hiei was really going to kill us." Zanna blanched.

"So," she said in a quivering voice, "so that _was_ Hiei? The one who was supposed to bring Senko's Bloodstone to Surver's Tower?"

"Yes," Yusuke replied.

"Then we have failed in our duty as Guardians. We were supposed to assure his safe passage to the Tower, and make sure all went well."

"Well, you suck at that," Yusuke said, suddenly angry. Everyone stared at him in surprise and Kurama hissed, "Yusuke!"

"Well it's true! Hiei was taking the Stone to THEM, they should have said, 'Oh yeah thanks a lot for going out of your way to help us even though we haven't done squat for you', AND they should have given him more protection! What's wrong with you people?!" Yusuke stood breathing hard, glaring at Zanna and the other Guardians on the cliff, who had heard his shouted statement. Most of them looked stricken, and the rest looked furious.

"We gave him the best protection we could offer!" Zanna said, half-angry half-desperate. "We sent our two bravest, most powerful warriors to guard him!"

"Two guards?" Kurama said with a blink. He turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Didn't Hiei mention he had two guards before he ran into Neirok and Ganor?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara frowned, "but he said they didn't know what they were protecting, they were just ordered to keep him safe."

"They knew full well what they were guarding," Zanna piped up. "But we agreed that they should keep a low profile about it because if anyone knew who they were or where they came from, they might link them to Senko's Bloodstone."

"Oh come on," snorted Kuwabara, "What were the chances of someone recognizing them?"

"One can never be too cautious when going into a dark future," said Zanna solemnly. Then she added, "Who are Neirok and Ganor?"

Our faces darkened.

"The two demons who are to blame for this whole mess." said Kurama grimly. Before he could elaborate, another Guardian walked up to Zanna.

He had a long, reptilian snout, huge pointed ears with several gold loops in them and blue-green skin. A mane of dark sea-green fur ran down the back of his head like a Mohawk.

"Pardon me, Lady Zanna," he said, glancing suspiciously at us, "we have gathered Adrian's remains and have decided to return to the Tower to bury them, as there is nothing else we can do about the Carrier at the moment."

"Very well. These three—" she indicated Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama with a wave of her hand—"will be accompanying us. They were traveling with the Carrier before he was possessed." The reptile-demon's ears twitched.

"As you wish, Lady Zanna." He bowed deeply to her and even gave the three tantei a jerky nod before heading back to the mesa and his fellows.

Zanna turned back to them. "I am sure you are very tired, both physically and emotionally. You will come with us to Surver's Tower to rest and explain what has happened during the Carrier's journey."

"Pushy, isn't she?" Yusuke murmured to Kurama just as Kuwabara asked, "The Carrier? You mean Hiei?"

"Yes. But we are wasting valuable time here and I am anxious to know of your roll in this occurrence. I promise I will answer all of your questions to the best of my abilities when we get to Surver's Tower. Come." And with that, Zanna turned and walked toward the cliff. Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke traded glances. The other two nodded and Yusuke shrugged, and together they followed after the cat-girl Guardian.

* * *

Dokkou: There. Better?

Yusuke: Slightly.

Kurama:...

* * *


	6. The Battle Within

_Previously..._

_"Pardon me, Lady Zanna," he said, glancing suspiciously at us, "we have gathered Adrian's remains and have decided to return to the Tower to bury them, as there is nothing else we can do about the Carrier at the moment."_

_"Very well. These three—" she indicated Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama with a wave of her hand—"will be accompanying us. They were traveling with the Carrier before he was possessed." The reptile-demon's ears twitched._

_"As you wish, Lady Zanna." He bowed deeply to her and even gave the three tantei a jerky nod before heading back to the mesa and his fellows._

_Zanna turned back to them. "I am sure you are very tired, both physically and emotionally. You will come with us to Surver's Tower to rest and explain what has happened during the Carrier's journey."_

_"Pushy, isn't she?" Yusuke murmured to Kurama just as Kuwabara asked, "The Carrier? You mean Hiei?"_

_"Yes. But we are wasting valuable time here and I am anxious to know of your roll in this occurrence. I promise I will answer all of your questions to the best of my abilities when we get to Surver's Tower. Come." And with that, Zanna turned and walked toward the cliff. Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke traded glances. The other two nodded and Yusuke shrugged, and together they followed after the cat-girl Guardian._

* * *

Dokkou: Okay, Hiei is alive. Sort of. Happy?

Yusuke/Kuwabara/Kurama: Not really.

Dokkou: Too bad! Keep reading.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Battle Within

Normal POV

When the flames around the Demon Lord died down, he found himself standing in front of a large, dark castle. The castle was made of black stone and cast a forbidding shadow on the surrounding, barren landscape. There was an aura of evil around the castle, which explained why it was completely abandoned, and why there wasn't another living creature within a mile of the looming structure.

_Home sweet home,_ the Demon Lord thought, walking straight to the castle's gates. The heavy stone doors opened automatically for him and closed with a resounding boom behind him. As he strode along the halls, torches in dusty brackets lit themselves automatically.

He was heading for the throne room, but he decided to take the long way in order to tour hid beloved castle again. He had not walked these floors in centuries, but not much had changed since then.

No spiders had dared made their webs in this place of malevolence, which somewhat disappointed the Demon Lord. He was rather fond of spiders and their webs; their nets of doom that trapped their struggling prey, and that swayed so eerily, mysteriously, in the breeze. When the castle had been inhabited, the Demon Lord had coaxed countless hundreds of spiders to its halls and towers; but now the only thing in great abundance here was dust.

When at last the Demon Lord arrived at the throne room, his vision blurred momentarily, even when the light of ten torches flared up. He frowned, puzzled. Walking over to the dusty throne, which was made of both human and demon bones and flanked by two statues, he noticed that he weakened with every step. He set the black sword against the armrest and then collapsed into the throne with a heavy sigh, feeling sore all over.

_Now why could that be?_ There was a sudden stab of pain in his chest. He looked down at the torn, bloody, blue shirt and realized, _ah-ha, this mortal body is exhausted and injured; that's why it feels so uncomfortable. _He pulled off the shirt and examined the wound over his heart. Normally, he knew, Senko's Bloodstone would heal his injuries quite quickly. But Ganor had shattered it. The Demon Lord had acknowledged that when he'd given Ganor his precious sword and his orders, he would have to sacrifice the Stone in order to gain complete possession over the young fire demon. But it was worth it; at least, it would be. And fortunately, even in its broken state the Stone wasn't useless. The shards would still retain healing abilities, albeit much slower and less effective ones. It was a win-win situation in the Demon Lord's eyes.

The Demon Lord glanced out the dust-covered, stained-glass window and felt surprised upon realizing that nightfall—and the rise of the half-blood moon—was mere hours away. He rubbed the throne's armrest thoughtfully.

Now that he had a living body, the half-blood moon was no longer as important. Still, why waste it? Though the boy's body was incredibly powerful, and its abilities greatly pleased the Demon Lord, it was still nothing compared to the power it had once had.

"Especially in its current state," he growled, massaging a cut on his arm.

"Ah, my Lord, at last you have returned to me," a silky female voice cooed. The Demon Lord glanced up at the fire-lit statue that flanked the left side of the throne.

The sculpture was of a woman with long red hair and a truly seductive body. She wore a green shirt and mini-skirt combo with brown trim. A leather belt with a sheathed sword was strapped around her waist. Heavy brown boots went halfway up her thighs. Bracelets and arm guards adorned her arms all the way up to her shoulders. Her ears were very long and pointed and each contained a sapphire earring. She was beautiful, but in a terrible, evil way.

The Demon Lord smirked at the statue.

"Ah, Deveya, long it has been since your voice has graced my ears. It brings back lovely memories of blood and torture under the star strewn sky." he said. The statue turned its head and gave him a smile that would have melted any other demon's heart.

"How poetic, my Lord," she said smoothly.

"I saw your statue the moment I walked into this room, and I wondered about it. Care to explain?" Dryly.

The statue, Deveya, stepped down from her podium and dusted herself off distastefully. "After your downfall, I was smitten with grief. But I knew you were not dead and gone, I knew it. So I developed a potion to turn myself into a statue that would survive the empty centuries of age, and would awaken again when your incredible Demon Energy graced the Earth once more."

"Your loyalty touches my heart—at least it would, if I had one." Deveya stared at him, at his spiky black hair and his bare, bloody chest.

"It seems I am not the only one who has touched your heart. You have already gotten yourself injured," she stated wryly. The Demon Lord sighed.

"It was necessary, I assure you."

"No matter. It needs to be healed right away or it will die," said Deveya. As if to emphasize her point, a wave of dizziness swept over the Demon Lord.

"Very well." he growled, leaning back in the throne. Deveya lightly stepped over to him and put a hand over the Demon Lord's heart—a hand that was no longer stone, but flesh and blood.

Immediately, the Demon Lord felt his eyelids droop as a relaxed, peaceful feeling washed over him.

"Let's see how the boy is doing," he murmured before he fell unconscious by Deveya's healing hand.

* * *

The Demon Lord, now a figure comprised only of shadows, walked across the dark, cavernous temple hall. At the end of the hall, where he was walking to, there were three enormous stone arches—at least fifty feet tall—that opened out to the jet-black sky. There were no stars. In front of the middle arch were ten steps that led up to a raised stone alter.

The Demon Lord glided up the steps and stood next to the alter and stared down at the small figure that lay on it.

Black steel manacles chained the boy's ankles and wrists to the stone. He was still wearing his usual black pants and boots, but his light blue muscle was gone, as was his bandanna, revealing his half-closed Jagan eye. The bandages on his right arm were also absent, exposing the black dragon tattoo that wound up his arm. The Demon Lord noticed blood dripping from his wrists—the result of him struggling so much against bonds that had small, sharp spikes on the inside. His face was pale and his red eyes were closed; he could have been asleep, but the Demon Lord knew better.

"Poor little demon." the Demon Lord cooed. "Already tired of resisting me? Have you finally realized that it's futile?" The boy's scarlet eyes snapped open and glared at the Demon Lord with all the hatred they could muster.

"I'll never stop fighting you, Hellscum!" Hiei spat, struggling against the manacles. The Demon Lord's eyes narrowed.

"I can assure you, Little One, you won't be thrashing much longer. It's really too bad this body would shut down and become unusable if I killed you," he mused, sitting on the platform next to the fire demon's waist.

Hiei blinked. "If you're not going to kill me, what are you going to do to me?" he demanded. The Demon Lord chuckled.

"Torture you of course! After all, I'd better enjoy your company while I can, because you'll be going bye-bye very soon. I even made all this—" He waved a shadowy hand at the temple in general—"so you wouldn't be too depressed before I had my fun."

"Depressed? I'm chained down by spike-covered handcuffs and you're worried about me not liking the scenery?" Hiei said with a sneer. The Demon Lord ignored him. He got up and stood before the giant arched doorways and looked out at the abyss pensively.

"When I come back to power, do you know who I'm going to kill first? I think I would enjoy murdering a sweet little girl like her."

The fire demon's eyes widened. "Yukina!" he whispered.

"Why yes!" exclaimed the Demon Lord, delighted that he had figured it out so quickly.

"No!" Hiei yelled, straining against his bonds furiously. "You stay away from her!"

"First, I'll cut her arm off," the Demon Lord said dreamily, "then maybe a leg, then I'll wait a few minutes for her to bleed until she's only an inch from death—"

"Shut up!!"

"—Then I'll tell her that I'm her brother! Oh that would horrify her to no end…"

"SHUT UP! SHE'S **MY** SISTER, NOT YOURS! YOU REVOLTING—"

"Then I'll cut her head off and mount it on a pike outside my castle." The Demon Lord glanced around at the raging fire demon. "It seems I have struck a nerve," he said softly.

"You're dead!" Hiei roared. "DEAD!!" A splintering noise rent the air as the manacles on Hiei's wrists and ankles shattered. He leapt off the alter and rocketed at the Demon Lord, murder and bloodlust in his eyes. But just when he was a foot away—his fist was only five inches from the Demon Lord's face—twisting tentacles of darkness shot from the alter and wrapped around his arms, legs, and torso.

"No—let me—go!" Hiei hissed through clenched teeth, straining at the tantalizingly close shadow figure. But the vines were too strong for him. They pulled him back to the alter and slammed him down on the stone. The black manacles rose out the rock and once again chained his ankles and wrists down.

"No! Not again!" he moaned.

"Naughty, naughty," the Demon Lord drawled. "It's really not a good idea to attack your superiors."

"You are not my superior!" Hiei roared. "You're a pathetic, vile, weak—"

"ENOUGH!" snarled the Demon Lord, his voice echoing around the cavernous temple. He glided over to the podium and glared at Hiei, who glared right back.

The Demon Lord raised a clawed hand and held it over the demon's face. Hiei seized up and stared at the hand of darkness with all three eyes and felt a very unpleasant sensation creep over him.

"You will learn that this mind is no longer yours, even if I must pound it into your skull," The Demon Lord whispered, and pressed his hand to Hiei's forehead and Jagan eye.

Hiei gasped as a blazing inferno of pain lanced through his body, engulfing every nerve and blinding him. The temple became a red haze, and the Demon Lord a dark smudge.

Said lord smirked at the fire demon, relishing his agonized expression and his utter helplessness to defend himself, like a baby rabbit in the claws of a hawk. He saw that Hiei's hands were clenched so tightly, his nails were drawing blood from his palm.

"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" the Demon Lord said softly, squeezing harder. Hiei tried to pull out of his grip, but it was impossible. The Demon Lord was slightly impressed that he hadn't cried out yet; then again, he was an exceptional demon.

Then an idea drifted through the twisted mind.

"I have a proposition for you," said the Demon Lord. "Listen closely." He took his hand away from Hiei's forehead. The demon gasped and lay, trembling and powerless, on the stone. "I promise I won't cause you another second of pain if you do something very simple for me. I want you to… go to sleep." Hiei stared at him, his bare chest heaving, wondering if he'd heard the apparition right. Then he realized the magnitude of the demand.

"Go to sleep?" Hiei said hoarsely, "As in fall unconscious and give you absolute control of my body." It was more of a statement than a clarification. The Demon Lord shrugged.

"Call it what you want. But either way, it benefits you." His voice suddenly turned enticing, and he stroked Hiei's cheek with a claw. "Think about it. You can fall into oblivion. You won't have to worry about anything ever again. You can just sleep in a perfect world, I'll make sure of it. There will be trees and rivers, and absolutely no other demons or humans. I know you hate humans. You'll be all alone. With your sister." The last words came out as a breath of wind. Hiei's eyes clouded over.

"Yukina… no, not her… she can't know who I am… she'll hate me…"

"No, she won't," cooed the Demon Lord. "She'll love you for who you are. And she'll love you forever."

Hiei's eyes were closed, and his breathing was slowing.

_Yes! So close! _The Demon Lord thought eagerly.

_All alone with Yukina, a Yukina that accepts me. It's almost too good to be true._ An image of her innocent smiling face appeared in his mind. And then suddenly, a picture of the oaf, Kuwabara, melded with it. He was kneeling and holding her hands and spouting ridiculous proclamations of love at her. And then Yusuke and Kurama materialized, rolling their eyes and chuckling at the scene. _What about them? What's going to happen to them?_ And he was abruptly jerked back to reality by his revelation. What would happen to them? The Demon Lord would torture and kill them for endangering his plans to return to power, that's what. Hiei could already imagine what Yusuke would shout as he stood before the Demon Lord:

"_I know you can hear me, Hiei! You're a coward! I can't believe you just stood back and let this creep take over the worlds after all the effort we've put into keeping them safe! I wouldn't have just given up. I would have fought him to my last breath!"_ Yeah, that's what he'd say. And Kurama…

"_Hiei, I'm… I'm ashamed of you. What happened to the demon that risked life and limb to steal the Shadow Sword from the King's vault? What happened to the indomitable spirit that dared to tame the legendary Dragon of the Darkness Flame? I thought I knew you… I thought you would sacrifice your own life for what you believed in, for the people you loved…but I see now that I was wrong. All wrong. My unconquerable friend…does not exist._ Oh Kurama… that's what you would say, Hiei thought miserably. And then, inevitably, Kuwabara's rough, angry words played in his head:

_"You were always saying you were better than me. Saying I was dim-witted and weak. But you're the weak one! You have no honor! A truly honorable warrior would never surrender to evil, even at the cost of his life! Even if you had no one to protect, no family or friends, you shouldn't have just given up! You should have stood tall and died for the worlds! All of them! It's what I would have done! Which I guess makes __**me**__ better than __**you**__."_

_No! You'll NEVER be better than me!_ Hiei thought furiously_. I'll fight! I'll fight to my last breath!_

The crimson eyes snapped open and the Demon Lord blinked at the sudden defiant fire that burned within them.

"I will never let you have control!" Hiei hissed at him. "I will never stop resisting you! I will cause you as much grief as physically and mentally possible! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!" His words reverberated around the temple and the rock walls cracked. The arches fractured and the steps all split down the middle. The Demon Lord looked around at the damage and knew that the battle he had been fighting had just been lost. By him. He gazed down at the still chained demon and snarled wrathfully, "Very well! Keep fighting! But know that you are losing this war, and that in the end, I shall crush you like an insect and take back the power that is rightfully mine!" And with that furious proclamation, the Demon Lord turned on his heel and stormed down the broken steps and disappeared into the pitch-black shadows with a low whoosh.

Hiei lay and stared at where the Demon Lord had vanished with an oddly unafraid, calm feeling. He slowly shifted his gaze beyond the arches to the black abyss, which suddenly did not seem quite so impregnable.

"We will see about that," he said softly. "We will see."

* * *

The Demon Lord's red eyes snapped open at the feeling of two cool hands running down the length of his spine.

"Deveya," he growled threateningly, "get your nomadic hands off of me." The hands were immediately snatched back.

"My apologies, my Lord, I was checking you for other wounds," said Deveya impishly. The Demon Lord glared at her.

"Yes. And you were checking me quite intimately," he said coldly, straightening his pants. Deveya smiled.

"Forgive me. Your new body is exceptionally… eye pleasing. But I am happy to inform you that I have healed every single cut and bruise."

"Good," he grunted. Though he was now completely unharmed, he felt very tired. But he knew he did not have time to settle back for a nap. There was work to do.

He stood up and stretched luxuriously.

"Deveya, I have a job for you," he said, cracking his knuckles.

"You name it, milord," said Deveya.

"I want you to make a Resurrection Potion tonight. A big one."

"A Resurrection Potion?" said Deveya, her sultry brown eyes wide. "Are you planning on creating your undead army already?"

"Of course!" snapped the Demon Lord. "The half-blood moon is rising! Any soldier that's resurrected tonight will be five times more powerful and bloodthirsty than a soldier that is resurrected beneath a regular full moon! We are already short on time!"

"But you'll need victims!" cried Deveya. "Hundreds of victims!"

"And while you prepare the potion, I will obtain them for you," said the Demon Lord, flexing his fingers with an evil smile. He then looked down at his torn and dirty apparel in disgust. "But first I need to change into something more suitable. Get going!" he barked at her, and strode off through the throne room doors toward his private chambers located deep within the bowels of the castle.

Deveya watched him depart with a lustful feeling. He was very handsome when he was so authoritative. Perhaps even more handsome than he had been all those centuries ago, even if he was a bit on the short side. For a moment, she thought of following him and possibly catching a glimpse of something _more,_ but then she dismissed this perverted notion. He already seemed peevish; perhaps his host had given him some lip in their mental conversation. Whether or not this was the case, she decided not to risk his fury; she remembered all too well what he'd done in his anger all those centuries ago. Besides, he'd given her orders and she was obliged to follow them. But she was determined to help him. She knew that even thought he was physically uninjured, he wasn't in the right state to go off and murder masses of people. He was exhausted and drained of energy, and not even her skills could fix that. So with a sigh, she turned to the statue on the bone-throne's right.

The statue was of a young man, perhaps two inches shorter than her. He was dressed all in black like a ninja. He was wearing gi pants and a kimono-like shirt. Instead of shoes, bandages wound halfway up his calves. Similar bandage-like black gloves wound up to a few inches below his elbows. He also wore a black belt and a mask that completely covered his face and head (like Spiderman, only black and without the huge white eyes.). He was in a battle-ready position, holding two ninja stars in his left hand and a katana in his right.

"Hazeir, it's time to wake up," said Deveya, placing a hand on the statue's chest. The statue glowed a vibrant blue for a second, and then gave a shudder that spread through its entire body. All was still for a few moments, and then the flesh-and-blood ninja fell backward on his rear. He rubbed his head and groggily turned his masked face to take in the room with unseen eyes.

"Yes, it is rather alarming, isn't it?" Deveya said, not unkindly, to him. She held out a hand to him. He took it gratefully and hauled himself to his feet. He gazed around the room again and looked at her beseechingly.

"We've been frozen for about eight hundred years," Deveya informed him. "We have awoken because our master has risen again." The ninja, Hazier, staggered back and spread his arms wide. But Deveya was used to his sign language and knew he was asking, incredulously, _That long?_

"Yes, that long," chuckled Deveya. "It is rather hard to believe, isn't it? It feels as though only a few minutes have gone by. Like you just fell asleep only to be shoved out of bed." Hazier nodded fervently. Then he seemed to realize that he and Deveya were the only ones in the room. He shrugged his shoulders at her questioningly.

" 'Where is the Demon Lord' you ask? He has gone to his chambers. It is the half-blood moon tonight and he plans to fetch some victims to raise his army." The ninja drew back in surprise.

"Yes," Deveya sighed, "he is quite determined to make full use of the moonlight, despite everything he's gone through today. Then again, if I were him, I'd be doing the same thing. But he's still low on energy, and inexperienced with his new body. Which is why I revived you."

_What do you want me to do?_ Hazier asked in several motions of his shoulders and arms.

"I want you to go with him and assist him in bringing back victims," said Deveya. Hazier turned his face to the ground and for once, Deveya couldn't read his emotions or thoughts. "He will need all the help he can get. I would go with him, but he has already set me a task that requires my presence here. Will you do it?" Deveya persisted. Hazier turned his face up to her.

_If it is what you want, then I will do it,_ he said in sign language. Deveya smiled.

"Thank you, Hazier."

At that moment, there was a moaning, creaking noise as the throne room doors swung inward on their ancient hinges. Hazier whirled and instinctively got into a battle position.

"Hazier, I see you have awoken as well," the Demon Lord said curtly, stepping into the room.

He was wearing a skin-tight black suit with several pieces of lightweight armor on his chest, shoulders, and knees. Medieval black gauntlets covered with silver studs adorned his hands. Around his waist was a large, black leather belt. Its buckle was a skull-and–crossbones, and from it hung a decorative, dark purple silk tarp that reached to just above his knees. Heavy black boots with spikes on the soles and studs on the ankles added a very formidable element to his already dark appearance. To round it all off, a dark purple silk cape hung from his shoulders, held by a silver clasp in the shape of a twisted serpent.

This gothic apparel earned him two stares of awe from his minions.

"It was actually the least flashy and most practical thing I could find," the Demon Lord said in a bored voice, tugging his gauntlets straight. "I forgot how much junk I have in that wardrobe." He glanced sharply at Hazier, who was slowly lowering his ninja stars and staring at him blankly. At least it looked blank to the Demon Lord. He'd never been able to read Hazier's intentions as well as Deveya, which had always annoyed him. Plus the fact that the stupid ninja never spoke, which seemed to the Demon Lord like a kind of impudence, as though the ninja didn't think the Demon Lord was worth the trouble.

"What are you looking at?" The Demon Lord said menacingly to Hazier. His words shook Hazier from his stupor. The ninja jumped and hurriedly bowed to the Demon Lord, who looked at him for a second, then switched his gaze to Deveya.

"I thought I gave you an order," he said irritably. "Why are you just standing around?"

"I apologize, My Lord, I was awakening Hazier," Deveya said.

"And why were you bothering to do that?" said the Demon Lord, though he knew full well why.

Deveya sensed his aggravation and said quickly, "I thought you, er… would get victims even faster if you had Hazier with you. You know he specializes in those quick, silent murders."

Yes, the Demon Lord did know that. It made the ninja a deadly and valuable addition to his ranks, whether he liked Hazier or not. The Demon Lord looked at Hazier thoughtfully, who kept his gaze respectfully lowered.

"Very well, Hazier," he sighed, "you shall accompany me. On one condition." Hazier glanced up at him. "Just don't get in my way," the Demon Lord hissed. Hazier nodded quickly and gulped, which the Demon Lord heard with some satisfaction. He strode past his minion to the bone throne and reached for the sheathed black sword that lay across the armrests. He ran a thumb down its sheath.

"Hellblade," he cooed, "tonight you shall bathe in blood once again. The skirmish with those Guardian wannabes was very unsatisfying." He suddenly snapped his head around and glared down at Deveya. "I gave you an order! Enough distractions, start making that potion!" he barked. Deveya jumped and started backing away to the door, bowing as she went.

"At once, milord, my apologies." The throne room doors swung open and Deveya hurried through them. Just beyond the entrance, she gave Hazier a look that was both pitying and encouraging. Then the enchanted doors ominously creaked closed and Deveya was lost from sight.

Hazier slowly turned and gazed at the Demon Lord nervously. His new body was not one that looked in the least bit dangerous—it was so small! But he'd still recognized the Demon Lord almost at once, and not just by his old black-and-purple battle suit. He had this aura of pure evil and bloodlust around him that could be felt even when he was twenty feet away. It made Hazier shudder, the same way it did all those centuries ago.

And now that Deveya was gone, he was all alone with the Demon Lord—trapped, like a mouse in a cardboard box with a cobra. Hazier might be one of his most deadly servants, but that wouldn't stop the Demon Lord from harming him for stepping out of line.

Fortunately, the Demon Lord was in too high of spirits to keep his hawk-gaze on Hazier. He carefully strapped Hellblade to his waist then headed to one of the stained-glass windows. Pushing the window open, he stood on the five-foot-high ledge and breathed in the dark night air with a sense of elation. He was back! He was really back with a living body again! True, his host wasn't being particularly courteous about his presence, but that would change once the Demon Lord crushed his spirit by capturing and torturing his little sister.

The Demon Lord raised his head and cast his senses onto the wind. In less than a minute, he sensed a small, warm body floating in the air. A hawk. Perfect.

He mentally grabbed the bird and wrestled control of its body from its unsuspecting spirit. Opening the hawk's eyes, his red-tinged gaze immediately began to scour the land. He didn't have much time to look. The bird's body wasn't strong enough to support both souls for very long.

Now where could one be? Not too far away, the castle's aura only extended about twenty miles in all directions, it certainly wouldn't prevent the creation of a…

Yes! There was one! The Demon Lord looked down at a cluster of shadowy mounds and pinpricks of light. It was a village, about forty miles away from the castle.

The Demon Lord pulled his senses out of the hawk's mind. The bird gave a shriek of confusion and pain, then pulled in its wings and started spiraling earthward. It tried to heave out of the dive, but it was too disoriented. It hit the ground with a dreadful splattering sound.

The Demon Lord blinked and was once again in the dimly lit throne room. He turned his face to the direction of the village.

"Come, Hazier, we have blood to spill," said the Demon Lord with a manic smile. Then he leaped out the window into the darkness. Hazier shivered, but followed his master into the lengthening shadows of twilight.

* * *

Dokkou: Ahh, now it gets fun. (evil laugh)

Yusuke: This is probably a bad idea but...what are you laughing about?

Dokkou: The next chapter is really really bloody--it's the _real_ reason I ranked this story T. Hehheh heh.

Yusuke: Oh joy, can't wait to see that...

* * *


	7. Blood On the Wind

_Previously..._

_The Demon Lord raised his head and cast his senses onto the wind. In less than a minute, he sensed a small, warm body floating in the air. A hawk. Perfect._

_He mentally grabbed the bird and wrestled control of its body from its unsuspecting spirit. Opening the hawk's eyes, his red-tinged gaze immediately began to scour the land. He didn't have much time to look. The bird's body wasn't strong enough to support both souls for very long._

_Now where could one be? Not too far away, the castle's aura only extended about twenty miles in all directions, it certainly wouldn't prevent the creation of a…_

_Yes! There was one! The Demon Lord looked down at a cluster of shadowy mounds and pinpricks of light. It was a village, about forty miles away from the castle._

_The Demon Lord pulled his senses out of the hawk's mind. The bird gave a shriek of confusion and pain, then pulled in its wings and started spiraling earthward. It tried to heave out of the dive, but it was too disoriented. It hit the ground with a dreadful splattering sound._

_The Demon Lord blinked and was once again in the dimly lit throne room. He turned his face to the direction of the village._

_"Come, Hazier, we have blood to spill," said the Demon Lord with a manic smile. Then he leaped out the window into the darkness. Hazier shivered, but followed his master into the lengthening shadows of twilight._

* * *

Dokkou: Oh boy here it comes!! Blood and gore!

Yusuke: Thanks for the spoiler.

Dokkou: (claps hand over mouth) ... heh. Sorry. Oh, just one more thing, people, I've got a drawing of what Hiei-- I mean Jenneceid's costume looks like. go to deviantart . com and type 'Jenneceid' into the search bar in the top right corner.

* * *

Blood on the Wind

Jenneceid jumped down from the shadowy tree and landed on the ground as silent as a leaf. He pressed himself against the tree trunk and peeked around it to see the cluster of houses packed before him. It was dark now, and stars were glimmering overhead. Only a few hours left now. At midnight, it would begin.

"Hazier," The Demon Lord's voice snapped like a twig. A shadow drew up next to him. Hazier bowed slightly and he looked at Jenneceid questioningly.

"Just checking that you're still here and you didn't sneak off," said the Demon Lord, looking back at the village. Hazier flinched. Then he tapped his foot on the ground. Jenneceid looked back at him and hissed, "What now?" The ninja made a series of complex movements and motions that Jenneceid read as, _Why are we in stealth mode? Can you not just kill all the people in the village with one swing of your sword?_

"Of course I can," Jenneceid said with a nasty smirk. "But I've decided my new body needs a test run so I'm going to do this the old fashioned way."

_But didn't you say time was of the essence_? said Hazier. The Demon Lord's aura flared viciously. Hazier stumbled back, fear coursing through his veins.

"Are you questioning my actions?" Jenneceid spat. Hazier shook his head desperately. "Good," Jenneceid said softly, "because then I would have had to kill you." He looked back at the houses and Hazier shuddered.

Suddenly there was movement at the closest house. A heavy demon with a leather apron around his waist came out of the door, carrying a huge bucket of water. He had a cheery, pleasant look about him. Jenneceid smirked and fingered his sword eagerly. The first hunt in centuries. This was going to be fun.

"You may kill people, but leave the majority to me," the Demon Lord ordered the ninja. Hazier saluted. The Demon Lord darted out of the bushes and stood right behind the heavy demon. The demon set the bucket down and straightened. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Jenneceid reached out a gloved, studded hand and lightly tapped the demon on his shoulder. The demon looked around in surprise.

"Uh, hello, who are you?" The demon said with a bemused blink.

Jenneceid gave a small smile and a terrible fear gripped the demon. He stumbled back. Jenneceid pulled his black sword out and set it casually on his shoulder.

"I'm your predator," he smiled. "And you are my prey." He lifted the sword up and brought it down with a whistle onto the demon's head. He let out a gurgling scream before his head was cleaved in two. The sword cut straight down the middle of his body, and the two pieces fell apart with heavy thumps.

"Papa?" a surprised, high-pitched voice said. "Papa what happened?" The Demon Lord heard footsteps and suddenly a little demon girl in a white dress flew out of the house. She looked about six years old. She caught sight of the demon cut in two and the gothic creature standing over them and she let out an ear-piercing scream. Suddenly it was cut off as the Demon Lord took hold of her throat and lifted her into the air. The girl stared at him in terror, desperately scratching at the hand that had hold of her.

"Now now, don't worry, little girl," The Demon Lord cooed, "You'll be seeing your father soon. I'll show you to him." There was a loud crack and a choking noise; the girl's lifeless body fell to the ground, her eyes still wide and glassy with terror. Jenneceid set his sword on his shoulder and grinned.

"Ah, I missed the touch of real flesh, and, even more, killing it," the Demon Lord said with a sigh. Hazier came up next to him and stared at the girl's body. Of course, the Demon Lord had no idea what the ninja was thinking, something that annoyed him to no end.

Then he blinked. Wait…this body…it has the Jagan Eye…which means…

Jenneceid looked at Hazier with the Jagan Eye. Words suddenly filled his head: _She never had a chance. It's almost a shame. _Jenneceid suddenly laughed, startling the ninja beside him.

_What's up with him?_ Hazier thought with a mental frown. Jenneceid smiled at him and Hazier realized that something was terribly wrong.

"Oh nothing is 'up with me', Hazier," The Demon Lord said. Hazier stiffened and his mind was wiped blank. Jenneceid laughed again and ran his thumb down Hellblade's length.

"I can read minds now," he said softly. "This body just has so many perks. I half expect to find out that I can walk through walls." He took a deep breath of night air. Enough rumination. He had work/fun to attend to.

He disappeared in a black flash and reappeared a second later in front of another house.

"Knock knock!" he said loudly. He raised his sword and brought it crashing down through the door. He leaped inside and Hazier heard the sound of a woman's scream. He sighed and crouched on the ground. A minute later, the Demon Lord emerged, his gothic clothes covered in blood and a delighted smile on his face. He ran down the street and slashed his sword through every person he passed. Screams and shrieks soon filled the sleepy night air. Hazier just stood on the roof of a house and listened to it all. That much fun should be illegal. Which…come to think of it, it actually was. He sat down and drew his knees up to his chest. He had a feeling that his master would not be pleased if Hazier killed anyone, even though he had given permission for it. No, it was better to stay out of Jenneceid's way, especially now, with this new-found power. Life had just gotten a hell of a lot harder.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Hazier stood up and stretched on the roof. The screams had ceased. That meant his master had killed everyone. Hazier shot off across the rooftops, scanning the dead bodies scattered on the streets for his master. Then he spotted the familiar black-and-purple-clothed figure standing over something. Hazier leaped down and saw Jenneceid standing over two cowering demons; a mother and a tiny infant. They were pressed against the wooden wall of a log house.

"Please!" The mother sobbed, hugging the baby close to her. "Please, spare us!"

Jenneceid scratched his cheek idly with a finger, tapping the edge of his sword on the ground.

"But that would allow you to live," he said thoughtfully. "And we don't want that, now do we? Don't you want salvation in the afterlife?"

"Please!" The mother cried, tears running down her face. The baby let out a whimper.

"Not a chance." Jenneceid shook his head with a small smile, as though he was explaining a simple problem to a simple child. "In fact, I think I'm going to stretch this out. I think I'll take your arms off, one by one, and then kill that annoying little baby…" He raised his sword. Hazier looked away as the woman screamed. Jenneceid was about to bring the sword down on the woman's shoulder when a swell of pain surged up inside of him. He let out a low groan and let his sword fall down.

His host was fighting for control. Jenneceid was suddenly in a dimly lit room, facing a very ticked-off looking fire demon. The demon tackled him and punched him in the face.

_Get back, you maggot!_

_Leave them alone! I'm not going to let you murder with MY body!_

_I thought I told you that you ARE NOT IN CONTROL! _Jenneceid wrapped a mental hand around the fire demon's body and squeezed hard. Hiei squirmed in pain, his mind a swirl of dizzying spirals. Jenneceid snarled and slammed him down on the shadowy floor. Hiei tried to get back up but the Demon Lord grabbed his wrists and pushed them into the shadows. The darkness wrapped around Hiei's arms and legs and held him down to the ground.

_That ought to hold you,_ the Demon Lord sniffed as Hiei struggled helplessly. _If you try a little stunt like that again, I'm going to put you through so much pain, you will go mad!_

Jenneceid opened his eyes and said, "Sorry about that, I had some personal business to—" he broke off. The woman and infant lay before him.

Both of them were dead. The Demon Lord frowned. Did they die of fear? He blinked and looked closer at the bodies.

Two needles poked out of their necks. Fury reared up in Jenneceid. He whirled around and roared, "HAZIER!"

The ninja flinched and backed away. The Demon Lord disappeared. Suddenly, a hand gripped Hazier's throat painfully.

"Trying to spare them the agony?" Jenneceid whispered behind Hazeir. "How disgustingly noble. The only reason I don't kill you right where you stand…" he squeezed and Hazier convulsed and instinctively put his hands to the gauntlet that gripped him. "…is because you still retain some use for me. Then again…maybe I should kill you anyway…I'm going to have plenty of undead minions to…" his head suddenly snapped around and he dropped Hazier, who fell to the ground breathing hard. "It seems we have company," Jenneceid said softly. "How annoying." He casually brought his bloodstained sword out of its sheath. He raised it up…then in one fluid movement, he threw it into a cluster of bushes behind him. There was a scream of pain which faded off with a gurgle. Jenneceid leaped forward, the spikes of his gauntlet flared menacingly. He felt it connect with bone, and then heard the bone crack. Felt like a skull. He stood over the corpse of a demon….dressed in a blue and white robe….

"GUARDIANS!!" Jenneceid roared. There was a crashing noise as the remaining spies abandoned their hiding places and fled for their lives. Jenneceid jerked his sword out of the body it had landed in and threw it like a javelin at the crashing noises. There was a muffled thud and a gurgle, and something heavy fell to the ground. The Demon Lord leaped through the bushes and glanced around. At his feet was another Guardian corpse. It looked like a female, but the Demon Lord wasn't concerned with what was dead. He stood absolutely still, listening hard. But the remaining Guardians were long gone. Jenneceid pulled his sword free, kicked the corpse and turned back to the town.

"Hazier!" He snarled. The ninja suddenly appeared, bowing at his feet. "Gather the bodies. We're done here." He ran a hand through his spiky black hair and blinked when something soaked through the glove. He looked down at himself. He was covered in blood and gore, and even what looked like some small organs. He felt his face; blood was spattered across it as well. His heart seemed to swell with joy.

"I feel like my old, homicidal self," he said with a distant smile. "Now come, Hazier, the night's work is far from over."

* * *

Kuwabara's POV

There was suddenly a low knock on the door.

"Come in," Kismet said loudly. The door creaked open and a figure staggered inside and collapsed onto the floor. Kurama jumped up and ran over to it in alarm."Zanna!" he cried. "What happened?"

"He…he found us," Zanna gasped. "We ran back here as fast as we could…oh gods, I was scared out of my wits…" She shuddered and buried her face in Kurama' chest. His face turned slightly pink. Kismet stood and put a hand on Zanna's shoulder. She managed to shakily stand up with help from both of them. She seemed on the brink of tears. Kismet directed her into a chair and said, "Now Zanna, tell me what you saw."

"We—we found the Demon Lord," Zanna sniffled. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara immediately stiffened. "He…was attacking a village. When my squad got there, everyone was dead. There were corpses and guts and blood everywhere…" she shuddered and Kurama instinctively put his arm on her back. She went on in a trembling voice, "We nearly ran into the Demon Lord without realizing it. He was choking a figure dressed all in black, like a ninja. Then he…he heard us, or sensed us or something, because he suddenly whirled around and threw his sword and…" she put her hands over her face. "He killed Demavian! We couldn't keep it together. We ran for our lives. The Demon Lord killed Shimoyaki and Kurasshu, but Kiseki, Fukuro and I managed to escape with our lives." She took a shaky breath. "It was terrible… he was killing people…just for the fun of it! And I… I…" she suddenly burst into tears. "I couldn't do anything! Women, children, innocent babies…" she was too overcome with emotion to go on. Kismet rubbed her back comfortingly as she sobbed her heart out over all the lost lives.

"He's a monster," Elder Tarsier whispered.

"He is," Raion agreed. "We have got to put a stop to his destruction before more lives are taken!"

"But why did he attack that village?" Elder Tanuki said thoughtfully. "Surely he has more important plans to attend to first…"

"That _is_ his important plan," Kismet said grimly. "The Demon Lord is gathering bodies to resurrect and create into an army. Which is why we must strike immediately. All of you, come." He stood up. The other Elders, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara all followed him out the door. Kuwabara looked back at Zanna.

"You coming?" he said. She took a deep breath, nodded, and walked after them.

The group emerged into the main hall. Dozens of Guardians were assembled in rigid, uniform lines, with Jenova standing in front of them all. As Kismet came into view, he saluted and said formally, "High Elder, the Guardians have all gathered here, despite your request for only fifteen. All of us want to fight in this battle. Will you allow us?"

Kismet stroked his beard then raised his arms, drawing all eyes to him.

"My children, my companions, my fellow Guardians," he called out in a powerful, deep voice, "The time has come at last for us to draw up arms against the enemy we all knew would return some day. This battle will be a difficult one; no doubt that the Demon Lord has already begun forming his army. Unfortunately, this time around we will not have our trump card. The Demon Lord possesses Senko's Bloodstone." The room was silent, but it was a heavy, defeated silence. Kismet sensed this and went on loudly, "But do not despair! The Demon Lord is nowhere near as powerful as he was the last time. We have a very good chance of preventing his return before it even starts. What we need to do is storm his castle and overpower him. These three warriors—" he waved a hand to Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama—"Are going to assist us in our cause. Prepare yourselves! Gather all of your weapons, shields, and spirits. This will be the final battle, one way or another!" A huge roar went up from the Guardians, and Kuwabara covered his ears. The crowd broke apart and the Guardians immediately rushed around to get ready for the biggest fight of their lives.

"I am going to fetch some arrows," Zanna said to the tantei. "Heaven knows that I will need them."

"Then, you are also fighting in this battle?" Kismet said. "Are you sure you are in a condition to do so?"

Zanna's face turned grimly determined. "I am positive, High Elder. I must avenge my brother and my companions' death by pumping that demon scum full of arrows." She saluted, then turned with a flare of her long blond hair and ran off, her robe swirling around her.

Kismet sighed. "This battle is going to be difficult, even though the Demon Lord has only a fraction of the power he had before. He has the Bloodstone now. He has a major advantage over us this time."

"The odds are not in our favor," said Elder Tarsier grimly. "The half-blood moon will only strengthen the Demon Lord even more."

"Yes," Kismet said. "This time, we must destroy him completely, body and soul."

"Wait a second," Yusuke cut in. "Body and soul? But…but what about Hiei?"

"Indeed," Kurama said, stepping forward. "Hiei is still alive, despite the Demon's Lord presence. I'm sure of it."

"We have a chance at saving the shrimp," Kuwabara spoke up. "What kind of dishonorable warriors would we be if we didn't take it?"

Kismet looked at them in a new way. His eyes were cold and merciless now.

"I will not take the chance of Jenneceid returning again," He said wrathfully. "This time, my former pupil WILL be obliterated."

"But you'll kill Hiei too!" Yusuke shouted angrily.

"One life is not important compared to thousands," Kismet said to Yusuke. The Spirit Detective took an automatic step back. "You're friend cannot be saved. His body is being used by the greatest evil this world has ever seen. He will be killed to ensure that the Demon Lord can never use his power again."

* * *

"Deveya!" The deep voice rang around the cavernous dungeon. Deveya looked up from the enormous cauldron filled with bubbling green slime to see the Demon Lord striding toward her, covered in blood and dragging several corpses behind him. Trailing after him was Hazier, pulling at least a dozen dead bodies in his wake.

Deveya smiled and ran up to meet her master.

"My Lord, you have returned to me. I see you were successful in your quest."

Jenneceid dropped the bodies and took a long deep breath. "Indeed, Deveya," he said with a grin. "I enjoyed myself greatly tonight. Look what I found for you."

"A present? Oh you shouldn't have!" Deveya squealed excitedly as the Demon Lord rummaged in a pouch on his belt. He pulled out a tiny bottle and placed it gently in her hands.

"A bottle of Malady Powder," said Jenneceid. "I know you've wanted it for centuries. I expect you to cook up some agonizing potions with that stuff."

"Oh thank you, my Lord," Deveya said, gazing down at the tiny bottle of black powder. Jenneceid strode past her and stared into the bubbling green ooze.

"Is the potion ready?" he demanded.

"Yes, milord. All ready and set to raise the house. Or, more accurately, the dead." She chuckled. Jenneceid dipped a finger into the ooze and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm, it tastes perfect," he smirked. "Just like the blood of a thousand rotting bodies." He turned around and shouted, "Hazier!" The ninja dumped the bodies on the floor and saluted wearily to the Demon Lord. "Open the skylight. Let there be moonlight!" Jenneceid spread his arms wide. Hazier disappeared in a flash and a minute later, a red light filled the dungeon from the ceiling. A square of stone the size of a large door had separated from the ceiling and allowed moonlight to shine directly onto the cauldron of green ooze. When the light hit it, it bubbled and hissed violently, spattering the floor and walls with slime.

Jenneceid picked up a dead body—the body of the little demon girl—and held it over the cauldron.

"And thus it begins!" He shouted, and released the corpse. It fell with a splash into the ooze and sank out of sight. Deveya, Hazier and Jenneceid watched it and for a long minute nothing happened.

"Deveya," Jenneceid growled dangerously.

"Be patient, my lord," Deveya said softly, and a minute later...

With a huge splash, a skeletal limb exploded out of the ooze. A figure soon emerged and climbed out of the cauldron, spreading slime all over the stone floor.

It was totally unrecognizable from the innocent little demon girl it had been before. Its flesh was mostly melted off, but in the few patches it hadn't, the skin was rotted and black. The white dress was in grey shreds. The eye sockets were empty and the jaw hung slackly. Jenneceid smiled.

"Our first soldier," he said fondly, patting Deveya on the shoulder. "Soon, you're going to have siblings, little one! Thousands and thousands of siblings. First, though, we have to get more bodies. Soldier! At attention!" The skeleton snapped to attention, and I use the term literally. The bones all snapped and creaked as they straightened up. "There is a small village not far from here," Jenneceid spoke down to it. "Go there and fetch back as many corpses as you can haul." The skeleton grunted compliantly and shuffled off across the dungeon floor then disappeared into the shadows.

Jenneceid picked up another body and threw it into the cauldron.

"My Lord," Deveya said, wrapping her arms around his bloodstained shoulders. "Hazier and I can take care of things here. Why don't you go prepare for tonight? It is going to be very busy, what with killing all the demons within a hundred miles all around."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Jenneceid said as another corpse emerged from the cauldron. "But then, that's why you're my second-in-command." Deveya beamed. Jenneceid beamed back, turned, and swept out of the dungeon, his long purple cape flowing out behind him.

Deveya watched him go, her heart fluttering. Soon, the entire world would be under their control, and only she and the Demon Lord would be left, all alone, together forever.

Forever.

* * *

Dokkou: Okay then! I warned you! One more time, you can see the Demon Lord's costume at deviantart . com and type Jenneceid into the search bar. Trust me he looks awesome! it's not just some silly crayon drawing that looks like it was drawn by a two-year-old. What, no comment, Yusuke?

Yusuke: Well as a matter of fact--

Dokkou: That's great! Really great!

Yusuke: But I haven't said--

Dokkou: Oh that's fascinating! Oh look a birdie! (hops away)

Yusuke: ... ... .. ... ... ... I don't like you.

* * *


	8. Intermission or the End

Intermission

I'm sorry everyone... i don't think I'll be finishing this story... It doesn't seem like a lot of people like it and I'm way too busy to update it. I think it's either on Hiatus or doomed. I'm sorry, my lovely fans.

Sadly,

Dokkou.


End file.
